Winterzeit
by Matjes
Summary: Der Schulleiter hat wieder mal ein Projekt vor, in dem HufflepuffRavenclaw und SlytherinGryffindor je ein Projekt nach ihrer Wahl erstellen sollen. Sie werden es an Weihnachten vorführen und wir werden sehen, welche Projekte sie weahlen. HD
1. Prolog

_Also erst mal widme ich diese FF allein meinen beiden Schulfreundinnen Katü und Jojo, durch sie entstand die Geschichte, da ich die FF allein für sie geschrieben habe. Sie war für sie zu Weihnachten und nur neben her für den rest bestimmt - natürlich geb ich sie euch allen auch, weil ich wissen will, wie sie euch so gefällt hehe. _

_Im Vorraus, paar Dinge könnten eventuell etwas komisch sein, wie das Harry nicht Schwimmen kann und eine art Panik vor Wasser hat, es wird so gut es geht erklärt und erläutert, wie er was geschafft hat - Ich nehme fast volle Anlehnung an das Buch, mit der Ausnahme, dass Hogwarts ja geschlossen werden soll. Dumbledore wird nie erwähnt, genauso wenig Snape, es gibt einen Schulleiter, aber es kann auch ein anderer sein -. Voldemort ist hinne und hat eh keine Rolle hier._

_Harry und Co sind im 7 Schuljahr und es leben ALLE noch hehe._

_Noch zu sagen wäre, dass ich mir nur die Charaktere geliehen habe und die Orte. Also alles, was im Buch vorkommt und das selbe ist wie hier gehört J.K.R._

_Unbewusstes annähern an eine andere Geschichte ist nicht gewollt, denn die Idee enstand so._

_Aber nun ende der Rede hier der kurze Prolog, seit froh, das ich die Geschichte komplett schicke -_

_Ach und sorry das es momentan bei Erbe Gryff. Stockt, aber ich habe nun wieder mehr zeit und ich denke ich schreib weiter hehe._

_eure Matjes_

_Ps: Hab die Geschichte schon bei Animexx oben unter dem Acc. Ginny und bei FF.de als acc. Harry-chan_

**

* * *

**

**Prolog**

Mit großen Augen und staunenden Blicken stand die ganze Schülerschaft Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei vor dem See und begutachtete das Paar, welches auf der Eisfläche tanzte, als gäbe es nichts anderes als sie und den eingefrorenen See. Keine der Bewegungen deutete darauf hin, dass die Beiden noch vor knapp einem Monat Rivalen waren, was scheinbar schnell beigelegt worden war, wahren sie jetzt schließlich das schönste Paar ganz Hogwarts.

Und all dies begann mit einem typischen "Projekt", das der Direktor aus dem Boden gestampft hatte.

Es fing alles am 24. November an und hier werde ich, Ginevra Molly Weasley, als Erzählerin mit allen Einzelheiten beginnen. Denn wer dachte schon daran, dass Harry James Potter und Draconis Lucius Malfoy zusammen kommen würde? Ich jedenfalls nicht!

_

* * *

__Wie gesagt kurz, aber es geht gleich weiter - eure Matjes_


	2. Winterzeit

_Lange Rede Kurzer Sinn, also lass ich das reden und sage viel spaß - eure Matjes_

**Winterzeit**  
Harry James Potter, der wohl begehrteste, hübscheste, niedlichste, heißeste, freundlichste, sanftmütigste... Junge Hogwarts´, saß mit seinen beiden Freunden, Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger, und seinen Klassenkammeraden, dem Hause Slytherin und Gryffindor angehörig, gerade im Klassenraum für Verwandlung, um dessen Beginn "sehnsüchtig" zu erwarten.

Es war nicht der komplette Jahrgang Slytherin und Gryffindor. Es fehlten all die Schüler, die nicht in die fortgeschrittenen Kurse gekommen waren, welche in Verwandlung doch recht viele waren.

Der gesamte Jahrgang betrug nur noch 9 Schüler von etwas mehr als 15. Deshalb waren nur die "besseren" Schüler vertreten.

Harry selbst war einer der Besten unter ihnen und zwar in jedem Fach, auch wenn er in Zaubertränke manchmal mit dem Theoretischen nicht nachkam. Seine beste Freundin Hermine Jane Granger war mit ihm die Jahrgangsbeste, wobei Draco Malfoy, ein Slytherin und Harrys Rivale sich mit nach vorne schmuggelte. Diese drei Schüler waren die drei Besten des ganzen Jahrgangs und konnten ohne rot zu werden behaupten, sie betrogen mit keiner Wimper.

Sie waren alle in der 7. Klasse und wenn sie diese bestanden, stand ihnen nichts mehr im Wege, ein Vollwertiger Zauberer zu werden.

Doch momentan scherten sie sich wenig um die Tatsache, dass sie auf ihre wichtigste Prüfung zusteuerten und schwatzten lieber, bis ihre Klassenlehrerin das Zimmer betrat. 

Die Tuscheleihen die bis eben noch geherrscht hatten, verstummten und alle Blicke wandten sich zu der Professorin, die mit kühlem und strengem Blick zum Pult trat und sich zur Klasse drehte.

Der Unterricht begann wie immer, die Lehrerin gab Anweisungen und die Schüler mussten sie erfüllen. Es herrschte ein sehr distanziertes Klima, da Gryffindor und Slytherin Häuser waren, die sich normalerweise hassten und nur wenn nötig zusammen kamen.  
Zwar waren die Streitereien zwischen den Häusern schon lange nicht mehr so schlimm wie die Jahre zuvor, doch noch immer herrschte Zorn und Hass gegenüber einigen Schülern, weil die einen fanden die anderen währen zu arrogant, fies und selbstüberschätzt. Oder die anderen fanden die einen zu gutmütig, zu stolz und zu dumm.

Der Unterricht ging sehr zügig voran und kurz vor Ende des Unterrichts wendete sich die Professorin zu ihren Schülern.

"Liebe Klasse, ich muss Ihnen etwas mitteilen", fing sie an und musterte jeden Schüler einzeln, während die Schüler sich kurz Blicke zuwarfen und dann wieder zur Professorin sahen. 

"Es hat nichts mit diesem Fach zu tun", fuhr sie fort und ein bis zwei atmeten erleichtert aus. Die Professorin lächelte leicht.

"Der Direktor schlägt vor, dass diese Jahrgangsstufe ein gemeinsames Projekt erstellt. Die Häuser Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff, sowie die Häuser Gryffindor und Slytherin werden in Zweiergruppen ein Projekt starten und es an Weihnachten vorführen...". Kaum war sie mit der ersten Mitteilung fertig, stöhnten einpaar Schüler entgeistert auf.

Besonders Ronald Weasley, Harrys Freund gab der Nachricht negativ kund, indem er die Slytherin kalt anblitzte und ihnen innerlich diverse Flüche an den Hals wünschte. 

"Ruhe!" rief die Professorin und kurz darauf verstummten alle. "Euer Jahrgang wird sich ab jetzt in jeder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Stunde zusammen finden und ein Projekt vorschlagen, welches sie alle betrifft. Der Direktor dachte dass dies eine Tolle Methode sei ein Viertel der Prüfung für die UTZ zu gestalten. Das heißt für euch, tut euer bestes und ihr bekommt eine gute Note, handelt gegen den Strich und ihr bekommt ein T."

Viele sahen sich daraufhin geschockt an, schließlich war ein T die schlechteste Note die man bekommen konnte und eine Hand blitze nach oben. Es gab nur ein Mädchen, welches so schnell die Hand oben hatte, wenn sie etwas nicht verstand oder hinterfragen wollte.

Minerva McGonagall sah das braunhaarige Mädchen an. Das sonst strebsame Mädchen hatte sich durch ihre beiden besten Freunde Ron und Harry stark verändert. War sie früher die Besserwisserin, handelte sie nun mit Wissen und Geschick. Sie war sehr viel reifer geworden und das nicht nur beim Aussehen. Allein ihre Art zu Handeln hatte sich geprägt.

"Ja Miss. Granger?" fragte die Professorin und Hermine räusperte sich, während sie ihre Brille, die sie seit zwei Jahren trug, zum besseren Lesen, zurück auf Nase schob und ihr kurzes welliges Haar nach hinten striff. 

"Professor, was währe, wenn das Projekt stark vorbereitet wird, aber dann am Tage der "Vorführung" miserabel ablaufen würde? Bekämen wir dann eine schlechte Note?" fragte sie besorgt und blickte die Lehrerin mit Rehbraunen Augen an.

"Natürlich nicht, Miss Granger. Allein euer Handeln zählt und es wird immer ein Lehrer anwesend sein um Noten zu machen, während der "Vorbereitung" ", erklärte Minerva sanft.

"Und was ist, wenn z.B. nur wenige Schüler die Initiative ergreifen und der Rest einfach keine Interesse zeigt? Währe es nicht etwas unfair, dass diese dann eine gute Note bekommen, obwohl sie nichts getan haben?" fragte Hermine weiter und Ron starrte sie daraufhin mit großen Augen an, da er gehofft hatte, nichts machen zu müssen.

"Das wird erst gar nicht geschehen. Alle Schüler dieses Jahrgangs sind in diesem Projekt mit inbegriffen. Wie schon erwähnt, es wird fast immer ein Lehrer anwesend sein um die Vorbereitungen zu beobachten. Währenddessen wird er schon sehen, ob gewisse Schüler dieses Projekt regeln oder ob sie faul in der Gegend rum sitzen. Aber hauptsächlich erhoffen wir uns, sie werden alle kommunizieren können und die Lehrer dürfen Schatten sein. In ihrem Leben, welches sicher kein Zuckerschlecken wird, wird immer wieder einmal etwas ähnliches kommen, wo sie nicht auf andere bauen können. Wir bereiten lediglich euch alle darauf vor, in der "Erwachsenenwelt" ohne großes Mosern klar zu kommen."

Hermine nickte verstehend und überlegte, wie auch Milly und Pansy schon mal stark, was für ein Projekt sie erarbeiten könnten.

"Da sie gleich nach dieser Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste haben, erlaube ich es ihnen sich in den letzten Minuten Gedanken darüber zu machen, was für ein Projekt sie ergreifen möchten. Ich erlaube keine Hausfeindschaft bei diesem Projekt. Es sollen zwei Projekte genau an Weihnachten vorgestellt werden, dass währe das Projekt "Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff" und "Slytherin/Gryffindor" Auch auf diverse Problematiken werden sie stoßen, wenn sie aus der Schule erfolgreich entlassen wurden! Also zögern sie nicht und beratet gemeinsam."

Hermine strahlte und rutschte automatisch mit ihrem Stuhl zu Harry, welcher neben ihr saß.

"Was denkst du?" Ronald Weasley unterbrach seine feste Freundin indem er zu ihnen rückte, genau wie Dean Thomas. "Macht nicht wieder alleine, ihr habt gehört, was McGonagall gesagt hat, wenn wir faul rum liegen, bekommen wir schlechte Noten!"

Sowohl Harry, als auch Hermine und Dean sahen den schlaksigen Rothaarigen Jungen mit den Sommersprossen verblüfft an, sonst war er einer der Ersten, die bei Hausaufgaben das Weite suchten. Auch der Rothaarige hatte sich im Bezug auf sein erstes Schuljahr stark verändert. Früher trug er schäbige Klamotten, welche jetzt aber recht ansehnlich waren, weil sein Vater und seine zwei Geschwister eine menge Geld verdienten.

Die Sommersprossen die früher kaum zu sehen waren zierten seine Wangen auf eine erwachsene Art und Weiße und allein seine Ausstrahlung machte ihn älter als er wirklich war. Die ozeanblauen Augen hatten immer noch dieses leichte Kindliche funkeln, aber deshalb liebte Hermine diesen Jungen vor ihr, auch wenn dieser manchmal recht temperamentvoll sein konnte.

"Du und Noten, Ron? Bist du krank?" fragte Dean schief grinsend und Ron sah ihn funkelnd an. "Brauchst du gerade sagen... . Also, was denkt ihr darüber?" fragte er dann und Harry grinste.

"Ich finde es interessant, ich frag mich nur, welches Projekt wir machen sollen..." "Du findest es Interessant? Wir müssen mit den Slytherin zusammen arbeiten!" meinte Ron auf Harrys Meinung, weshalb Hermine mit den Augen rollte.

"Ron, nimm dich zusammen, sie sind halb so schlimm wie du immer sagst. Außerdem haben sie schon seit einem Jahr nichts mehr fieses zu uns gesagt!" flüsterte Harry und Hermine nickte bekräftigend.

Ron schnaubte nur. "Von wegen..." "Lass es Ron du verlierst eh!" meinte Hermine ruhig und küsste ihren Rotschopf kurz auf die Wange.

"Also, wir sind Slytherin und Gryffindor, insgesamt 15 Schüler, davon 5 Mädchen und 10 Junges, was könnte da für ein Projekt herauskommen, welches die Lehrer umhaut", begann Harry aufzuzählen, was ihnen helfen könnte.

"Ich stimme Jay zu, bloß was kann man da Großes machen?" erwiderte Hermine und überlegte angestrengt, was sie tun könnten.

"Vielleicht eine Aufführung?" fragte Harry, weshalb alle drei ihn anstarrten, wobei Dean und Ron sehr geschockt wirkten und Hermine entzückt. "Das ist doch mal eine Idee. Ein Theaterstück, dass durch Magie befähigt wird und welches von uns aufgeführt wird", strahlte sie, doch Harry machte ihr die anfängliche Planung, die sie sich sicher wieder durch den Kopf gehen lies zu Nichte. "Die Frage ist die, ob die Slytherin da mitspielen und zwar sprichwörtlich", erwiderte er leise und sah rüber zu den anderen Slytherin, die wie sie zu einem Kreis zusammengekommen waren und diskutierten.

Draco Malfoy sah im selben Augenblick herüber und kurzzeitig trafen die smaragdgrünen Augen Harrys die silbergrauen Augen Dracos, bis Harry den Blick brach und rötlich um die Nase wieder zu seinen Freunden blickte.

"Die machen da nie mit!" erwiderte Dean überzeugt und ziemlich glücklich, weil er garantiert einen solche Vorschlag nicht wollte.

Hermine sah ihn funkelnd an und stand dann einfach auf. Wobei sie Harry mit sich hochzog, da sie wusste, von ihm kam mehr Initiative aus, als von ihrem Freund und Dean Thomas.

"Na schön, fragen wir sie doch einfach, wir müssen eh einen Kompromiss schließen!" erwiderte sie scharf und schritt mit Harry, der leicht grinste und ihr folgte, zu den Slytherin, die auf sie aufmerksam wurden.

Hermine holte sich einfach einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu dem Kreis der Slytherin. "Da wir einen Kompromiss schließen sollen, wollte ich fragen, was ihr schon für Ideen habt. Wir kamen auf eine Art "Aufführung", wie es im Theater oder auf Veranstaltungen so zu sehen ist", sprach sie einfach gerade heraus und Harry nahm sich mit den Augen rollend auch einen Stuhl um sich neben Hermine zu setzen.

Bewusst mied er den Blick des Blondhaarigen Slytherin, mit den Silbergrauen Augen, da dieser ein etwas beschwichtigendes Gefühl in ihm bereitete. Aber nicht erst seit diesem Tag, sondern schon länger. 

Der Schwarzhaarige Gryffindor hatte, seit der Blonde aufgehört hatte ihn zu triezen und zu verhöhnen viele Details an dem Blonden gefunden die ihm durchaus gefielen. Allerdings hatte dies zur Folge, dass er den Blonden, wenn er vor ihm stand nicht mehr in die Augen blickte und am liebsten das Weite suchte, bevor der Blonde doch noch auf die Idee kam ihn wieder wie früher zu behandeln.

Die Slytherin musterten die beiden Gryffindor, während sie kurz zu den beiden Jungs blickten.

"Wow, zwei Gryffindor bewegen sich freiwillig zu uns Slytherin", spöttelte Blaise Adrian Zabini ein schwarzblauhaariger Junge mit blaubraunen Augen und einer leicht muskulösen Statur.

"Blaise lass das! Wenigstens kommen sie auf uns zu, wenn man bedenkt, wie zwei andere uns anstarren", unterbrach ein blondhaariges Mädchen, mit nahezu perfekten Modelmaßen, blauen Augen namens Pansy Patricia Parkinson, ihren Freund.

Harry grinste leicht und blickte zu seinen Freunden. "Jetzt kommt schon sie beißen auch nicht und wenn doch, dann schau ich sie böse an", grinste er, weshalb die Slytherin den Kleinsten im ganzen Jahrgang anstarrten. Hermine grinste genauso, sie mochte es, wenn Harry Späße trieb, das tat er es sonst nur sehr selten. 

"Harry Potter will uns böse anfunkeln, wenn wir seine Freunde beißen... ? Jetzt habe ich Angst!" lachte Theodor Nott, weshalb Harry ihn kurz anfunkelte, aber keineswegs zornig.

"Soll das heißen du glaubst nicht, dass ich, wenn ihr meine Freunde beißt, euch anfunkeln kann?" erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige spöttisch, weshalb die Slytherin erneut sprachlos waren. Sie hatten den Schwarzhaarigen kaum so locker gesehen.

"Harry lass das!" schnaubte Ron, weshalb Harry ihm die Zunge rausstrecke, Hermine Ron schlug und beide Jungs sich vorsichtig, als könnte was passieren, zu den anderen setzte. Harry schien sich daraufhin zurück zunehmen, was natürlich die Slytherin sofort bemerkten und leider auch Hermine, die Ron böse anfunkelte.

"Du bist wieder schuld", schimpfte sie leise und schnaufte, was den Rothaarigen zu Harry blicken lies. Ron sah den Schwarzhaarigen kurz bedrückt an, machte aber auch nichts, um sich zu entschuldigen.

Die Slytherin beobachten dies natürlich indirekt, schließlich hatten sie normalerweise nichts mit den Gryffindors zu tun.

"Kommen wir wieder zur Sache", begann Hermine, als sie Ron genug angefunkelt hatte, weil Harry jetzt stumm war und niemanden mehr in die Augen blickte. "Also wir kamen zu der Idee, vielleicht irgendeine Art Vorstellung zu machen, wie in einem Theater oder auf einem Fest. Einfach etwas Schauspielerisch darstellen. Wir könnten damit unser Kommunikation und unsere Fähigkeiten zum Ausdruck bringen. Denn so benutzen wir Magie für die Bühne oder für Effekte und unsere Gemeinschaft indem wir uns Organisieren?" schlug Hermine vor und sowohl Milly, als auch Pansys Augen strahlten. Draco nickte überlegend und Blaise grinste.

"Eine Aufführung von Slytherin und Gryffindor, währe doch mal etwas, was in der Geschichte Hogwarts vorkommen sollte", grinste der Schwarzblauhaarige und schien nicht im geringsten dagegen etwas aufzuführen.

Hermine lächelte. "Die Frage ist die, was wollen wir "Aufführen?" und wer führt auf? Und wollen die anderen es auch, also der Rest von uns?" begann sie und Harry nickte.

"Ich würde vorschlagen etwas, was sehr außergewöhnliches ist, dazu zum Winter passt und wo alle mitspielen können", schlug Millicent vor und Ron stöhnte auf, sagte aber kein Wort, weil Hermine ihn anstieß.

"Vielleicht etwas, was alltäglich ist? Wir könnten einfach mal einen Alltag von uns vorspielen?" schlug Blaise fragend vor und grinste breit, als er sich vorstellte, einer der Mädchen würde Minerva McGonagall darstellen. "Ne, das ist öde!" erwiderte Theodor Nott und Blaise zog eine Schnute.

Bevor die 9 weiter diskutieren konnten, was sie machen konnten ertönte die Schulglocke und sie machten sich auf ihre Sachen zu packen und zum Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu kommen.

Hermine schnappte sich ihre Tasche und schritt zu Harry, der bedächtig ruhig war, seit dem Ron ihn ermahnt hatte. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte sie besorgt, während sie mit diesem schon einmal vorschritt, da Ron und Dean die Taschen noch nicht gepackt hatten und sie zudem mit Harry allein reden wollte.

Harry sah sie kurz an, lächelte schwach und blickte wieder nach vorne. "Schon ok", flüsterte er, weshalb Hermine bedauernd das Gesicht verzog. "Nichts ist Ok. Nimm dir Rons Ausbruch nicht zu Herzen. Du weißt wie er ist, sobald es um Slytherin geht. Er hasst sie und er kann es nicht leiden, wenn du sie plötzlich "magst" Der Tölpel merkt dabei nicht, dass er dir weh tut. Er hat schon öfters versucht mich davon abzubringen, aber hat er es geschafft? Wie du siehst nein. Glaub mir Jay, die Slytherin sind nicht so schlimm wie wir immer sagen. Sie sind wie du und ich und deshalb werde ich zu dir stehen, wenn du mit ihnen Freundschaft schließen willst. Egal ob Ron dagegen ist oder nicht. Allein, dass sie auf unserer Seite standen, als es schlimm kam, beweist doch, dass sie besser sind."

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte leicht. "Weißt du Mine? Dieses Gefühl, welches ich in Dracos Nähe habe bekomm ich einfach nicht weg. Ich bezweifle langsam, dass es Einbildung ist und ich habe angst herauszufinden, dass es mehr ist..." flüsterte er am Schluss leise, weshalb Hermine lächelte. "Und wenn schon, mir scheint der Blonde fühlt das selbe. Ron wird zwar ausflippen, wenn er es erfährt, doch glaub mir, ich werd ihn zurecht stutzen, wenn er plötzlich ausfallend wird. Du weißt wie voreilig er ist. Beobachte noch weiter, ob es wirklich "das" Gefühl sein könnte, oder ob es nicht doch irgendwie was anderes ist."

Harry schmunzelte "Ich bezweifle, dass ich noch mehr Beweise bekomme, außer diesem Gefühl ihm Bauch. Du weißt, dass ich seine Nähe vermeide seit er uns geholfen hat und er uns auch in Ruhe lässt. Ich find es nur irgendwie schade, dass ich mich ausgerechnet in ihn..." bevor Harry weiter reden konnte, holten Dean und Ron auf und Harry verstummte.

"Über was redet ihr?" fragte Dean übermütig und zu viert Schritten sie den Gang entlang, hinter den Slytherin her, die genau wie sie zu VgddK mussten.

"Über Blümchen und Bienen!" erwiderte Hermine sarkastisch, weshalb Dean sich fast verschluckte. "Bienchen und Blümchen? Also Harry, ich dachte so was lernt man mit 14 schon?" fragte er grinsend, weshalb Harry ihn mit Glubschaugen ansah.

"Ach ja? Wieso dass denn? Was soll mit ihnen den sein? Die Bienchen die summen und fliegen auf die Blümchen, die wunderschön sind und dann verlässt das Bienchen wieder das Blümchen? Oder hab ich da was verpasst?" fragte er unschuldig, weshalb Dean lachte. 

"Harry ich muss schon sagen, wenn ich dich nicht kennen würde, würde ich sagen du bist krank", lachte der Blondbraunhaarige und strich durch die schwarzen Haare Harrys. Dieser zog daraufhin eine Schnute und bevor Dean seine Hand wegziehen konnte war schon ein Zauberstab gegen seine Halsbeuge gerichtet.

"Ich warne dich Dean! Lass endlich meine Haare in Ruhe, du verzaust sie mir jedes mal, wenn ich sie gekämmt habe... Lass deine Pfoten von meinen Haaren!" fauchte der einen halben Kopf kleinere und funkelte den Blondbraunhaarigen an, der aber nur grinste. "Schon klar "Kleiner"!"

Bevor jemand drauf achten konnte rannte Dean schon den Gang entlang, an den Slytherin vorbei Harry hinter sich.

"Na warte! Nenn mich noch einmal "KLEIN" und du kannst die Rüben von unten betrachten! Leiste Voldemort doch Gesellschaft," fauchte der Schwarzhaarige und rannte dem Blondbraunhaarigen hinterher, während Hermine kicherte, Ron grinste und die Slytherin den Kopf schüttelten. Sie fanden es seit diesem Jahr wirklich verwunderlich, wie frei die Gryffindors waren, seit der dunkel Lord tot war. Zwar herrschte allgemein eine ausgelassene Stimmung, jedoch hauptsächlich um den Jungen-der-lebt herum, war die Stimmung besonders freudig, als währe eine riesige Last von ihnen gefallen.

"Niedlich", flüsterte Draco leise, während Pansy zustimmend nickte. "Schade nur, dass die Gryffindor alle so verkorkst in ihren Ansichten sind. Ich würde gern bei ihren Späßen mitmachen!" meinte Pansy und Milly seufzte.

"Dann macht doch den Anfang, Granger kam vorhin auf uns zu und sowohl sie als auch Harry hatten nichts gegen uns, außerdem kannst du dieses Projekt eh verwenden um Freundschaften zu knüpfen", erwiderte Theodor sachlich und Blaise grinste.

"Joah vielleicht schafft Dray es dann seinen Panther zu bekommen", flüsterte er geheimnisvoll und grinste, während Draco ihn in die Seite Boxte. "Wofür war das jetzt?" fragte der Blauschwarzhaarige den gleichgroßen Jungen neben sich empört. Dieser grinste spöttisch. "Für deine Reaktionen. Ich wollte nur wissen, wie schnell du reagierst, wenn ich dir ein Messer in die Brust ramme", erwiderte er süß, weshalb Blaise eine Augenbraue hob.

"Unser lieber Dray ist auf seine Liebe nicht gut sprechen. Tz tz tz, du armer, armer Drache", lachte Blaise spottend, weshalb Draco mit den Augen rollte. "Dummkopf."

Damit schritten sie weiter und kamen auch gemeinsam zum zweiten Gong beim Klassenzimmer an, in dem schon Harry wild fuchtelnd mit Dean saß und diesen attackierte.

Harry piekste den Blondbraunhaarigen gnadenlos immer wieder an die selbe Stelle, während Dean versuchte es zu ignorieren. Der Kleinere grinste süffisant und machte weiter, während Hermine und Ron den Klassenraum betraten und zu ihnen schritt, während 6 andere Schüler im Raum anwesend waren, die zuvor in Verwandlung nicht anwesend waren.

"Gib liebe rauf Dean, er hört erst auf, wenn du dich entschuldigst und glaub mir, es werden blaue Flecken", grinste Ron, der die Attacke des Schwarzhaarigen beobachtete und sich daran labte, wie der Schwarzhaarige breit grinsend in seine Attacke vertieft war.

Als Professor Remus Lupin die Klasse dazu veranlasste ruhig zu sein, stoppte Harry mit seiner Attacke und wand sich aufmerksam dem Professor zu, während Dean erst jetzt bemerkte, wie weh so eine Attacke tat.

"Professor McGonagall hat mir von eurem Projekt erzählt und da ihr wirklich genug Verteidigung für die letzten paar Jahre gelernt habt, habe ich mir gedacht, weil ihr in dieser Stunde alle seid, könnt ihr diese dafür verwenden, um das Projekt zu bearbeiten. Deswegen hoffe ich nun, ihr findet euch zusammen, um euer Projekt zu besprechen.

Ich hoffe inständig, ihr seit alt genug euren Streit beizulegen und ich bin als Schatten euere Hilfe. Findet euch jetzt ruhig zusammen, organisiert euch!" erklärte Remus und kaum hatte er geendet, kamen Parvati, Lavender, Neville und Seamus auf Harry, Ron, Hermine und Dean zu, wobei Harry und Hermine fast gleichzeitig aufstanden.

"Setzt euch wieder! Wir kommen doch schon und zwar mit einer interessanten Idee", erklärte Lavender und Parvati nickte eifrig.

"Wir arbeiten MIT den Slytherin, das heißt...", begann Harry, zückte seinen Stab, "Erst mal Platz für "alle"", damit rutschten alle Tische an die Wand, weshalb auch die Slytherin aufmerksam wurden.

Harry schritt in die freie Mitte. Er setzte sich etwas entfernt von der Raummitte auf den Boden. Hermine grinste breit und setzte sich unaufgefordert neben den Schwarzhaarigen, mit einem Kreisansatz.

Die Gryffindors sahen beide mit offenem Mund an, wobei die Slytherin genau so starrten. Die nächsten, die sich zu den beiden setzten, waren Pansy und Millicent.

"Wir sollten dem Streit zwischen den Häusern wirklich beilegen, den das Projekt macht sich nicht von selbst. Außerdem gehen wir doch einfach den letzte Schritt, jetzt haben wir seit einpaar Jahren Waffenstillstand", meinte Pansy und setzte sich einfach mit Milly neben Harry hin.

Kaum hatte sie dies gesagt, standen alle Slytherin wie einer auf und platzierten sich neben Milly, die breit grinste. Auch Harry strahlte Hermine begeistert an, hatte er erwartet einer von ihnen würde sich gegen die Zusammenarbeit sträuben.

Das eigentliche Problem lag jetzt nur noch bei den Gryffindor, die sie alle mit großen Augen anblickten. Besonders Ron schien etwas dagegen zu haben mit den Slytherin zu arbeiten.

"Jetzt benehmt euch nicht wie Kleinkinder, es kann doch nicht so schlimm sein! Schaut selbst ALLE Slytherin sitzen hier im Kreis und sind bereit mitzuarbeiten!", meinte Harry und sah jeden einzeln an.

Der Erste, der sich erhob, war Neville Longbottom, ein schlaksiger schwarzhaariger Junge, der nicht mehr halb so ängstlich war, wie vor einpaar Jahren. Nach ihm erhoben sich Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil, die zwar etwas zögerten, sich aber trotz allem neben Neville, der neben Hermine Platz nahm, setzten.

Nun waren nur noch Ron, Dean und Seamus abseits des Kreises.

"Ron!" knurrte Hermine und funkelte den Rothaarigen zornig an. "Wisst ihr? Harry hat recht... jetzt setzt euch zu und, sonst fangen wir ohne euch an!" schimpfte sie und zögernd schritten die Jungs zum Kreis und quetschten sich dazwischen, weshalb Lavender und Parvati nervös zu Theodor rutschten.

"Na geht doch", meinte Harry und sah alle rundherum an, wobei er Draco etwas länger musterte, aber dann leicht errötend mit dem Blick weiter wanderte.

"Also, wir haben zusammen geführt, dass wir eventuell eine Art Theaterstück aufführen, aber kein alltagsgeschehen", meinte Harry um es denen zu erklären, die zuvor noch nicht da waren. Parvati und Lavender schüttelten den Kopf. "Das wäre keine gute Idee", sprach Parvati ernst. "Es wäre zwar wirklich interessant, aber Hufflepuff hat schon darüber gesprochen eine "Vorführung" über das Plätzchen backen oder was es war zu machen. Außerdem das Wort "aufführen" verlockt geradezu zu einem Theaterstück, erklärte Lavender weiter.  
Die Anderen sahen die beiden Mädchen an. "Aber was sollen wir dann machen?" fragte Harry ruhig und sah alle erneut abwechselnd an.  
"Wir haben eine Idee. Dazu müssen wir gemeinsam Zaubern, zudem ist es kalt aber es passt zum Winter. Wir denken es ist einen sehr bezaubernde Idee", erklärte Parvati und Lavender sah alle bestätigend an.  
"Das hört sich interessant an, was schlagt ihr vor?" fragte Pansy, während sie die beiden Mädchen betrachtete.

"Wir dachten an Schlittschuhlaufen. Wir können zuallererst den See gemeinsam einfrieren. Danach alles magisch aufbauen und dann eine Art Tanz aufführen", erwiderte Lavender strahlend und man sah deutlich ein Stauen aufkommen. Nur wenige Schüler schienen geschockt, einer jedoch zuckte stark zusammen.

Harry schluckte leicht und versuchte seine aufkommende Angst vor dem See zu verbergen, doch Hermine, die neben ihm saß das es. Sie beugte sich zu Harry vor und flüsterte beruhigend in sein Ohr: " Glaub mir, Schlittschuhlaufen ist nicht schlimm, es hat nichts mit Wasser zu tun, du brauchst dazu nicht schwimmen, versprochen. Das Eis ist fest genug, wenn wir es verzaubern, du wirst nicht einkrachen. Außerdem können wir dir ja einen anderen Job beschaffen."

Pansy bekam von den Worten alles mit, wusste aber nicht was sie davon halten sollte. "Im Schlittschuhlaufen ist Draco einfach perfekt", schwärmte Blaise und war mehr als begeistert von dem Vorschlag.  
"Ich finde allgemein, Schlittschuhlaufen ist klasse, ich bin dafür! Lasst es uns doch gleich mal testen!" schlug Millicent begeistert vor. "Also wenn wir das wirklich machen, bin ich dafür, dass Draco eine Hauptrolle spielt", erklärte Theodor breit grinsend. Ron schnaubte. "Aber dann spielt Harry auch eine!" Dean und Seamus nickten zustimmend.  
Harry und Hermine sahen die Jungs schockiert an, aber bevor einer der beiden etwas sagen konnte, sprangen Alle bis auf Harry, Hermine und Pansy auf. "Okay!" rief Blaise grinsend.  
Harry sah Hermine, welche Ron empört anstarrte schluckend an.

"Kommt schon!" forderte Blaise und zog sowohl Harry als auch Pansy, die neben ihm gesessen hatte hoch. Harry stieß vor lauter Entsetzen gegen Blaises Brust. "Vorsicht!" lächelte der Junge mit dem blauschwarzen Haar Harry an.  
"Ja, ehm danke." stotterte Harry leise, etwas rötlich im Gesicht. Blaise bemerkte, dass der Kleinere zitterte.  
Hermine stand auf. Noch bevor sie etwas tun konnte schritt Ron schon auf Harry und Blaise zu und fuhr den größeren von beiden an. "Lass ihn los!" Damit zog er Harry unsanft von Blaise fort. Darauf hin fiel der Schwarzhaarige unsanft gegen Rons Brust. Daraufhin stieß er sich von Ron los, "Du bist so ein Arsch!", fauchte er und schritt zur Tür.

Hermine schritt zu Ron und knurrte leise: "Du weißt genau, dass Harry nicht schwimmen kann und eine riesen Angst vor Wasser hat!" Und da willst du dass mit Draco die Hauptrolle spielt? Du verletzt damit seine Gefühle!" Mit diesen Wort schritt sie hinüber zu Harry welcher mit verkrampftem Griff die Türklinke festhielt.

"Kommt, gehen wir zum See!" rief Milly begeistert, wobei Pansy den Schwarzhaarigen und Hermine genau ansah. Langsam schritten sie also aus dem Klassenzimmer in Richtung See. Ron hatte überhaupt nichts verstanden und trottete sauer der Gruppe hinterher.  
Harry und Hermine liefen an vorderster Spitze. Das braunhaarige Mädchen versuchte den immer noch ziemlich enttäuschten Harry aufzumuntern. Pansy folgte ihnen und versuchte den beiden nachzukommen, weil sie wissen wollte, was mit Harry los war.

Beim See angekommen stoppten sie und beschworen sich Jacken und Schals, weil es langsam Winter wurde und schon eiskalt war.  
"Wir nehmen den Zauber "Wasser zu Eis machen", damit auch der ganze See gut zufriert!" erklärte Blaise voller Vorfreude.  
Alle stellten sich vor dem See auf. Sowohl Hermine als auch Pansy beobachteten beide Harry, welcher immer noch versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Mit einem gemeinsam gesprochenen Eiszauber begann die ganze Seefläche sich zu vereisen und innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden, war aus dem Wasser eine wunderschön funkelnde Eisbahn geworden, welche von schneebedeckten Tannen umringt waren.  
Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, sprach Draco für alle einen Zauber und schritt dann auf die Eisfläche.

Kurz darauf folgten ihm alle anderen ausgenommen von Harry und Hermine. Das Mädchen musterte ihren stark zitternden auf die Eisfläche starrenden jüngeren Freund. "Jay, sieh doch, die Eisfläche ist hart!", meinte Hermine und ging auf die Eisbahn um gleich darauf auf dieser wie wild rumzuhüpfen. "Siehst du? Es ist überhaupt nicht gefährlich, glaube mir", meinte sie während Harry skeptisch das Eis musterte.

Ein plötzliches Schlürfen ließ die beiden sich erschreckt umwenden, es war Ron.  
Er hatte wie alle dank Draco magische Solen, die es ihm erlaubten ohne Problem auf dem Eis zu fahren, so als wären es echte Schlittschuhe.  
"Jetzt komm endlich, sei kein Hase Harry, das ist kein Wasser!" meinte er und packte den Kleineren und schubsten ihn mit Schwung auf die Eisfläche.  
Harry, der sich nirgends festhalten konnte rutschte mit einer Geschwindigkeit das Eis entlang und landete dann unsanft auf dem Gesicht.

"Bist du völlig übergeschnappt?" schrie Hermine den Rothaarigen entsetzt an und schubste ihn dann unsanft zu Seite, um zu Harry zu eilen. Als sie bei Harry ankam waren zu ihm auch schon Blaise, Pansy und Draco gefahren.  
"Alles Okay mit dir Jay?" fragte Hermine besorgt und setzte sich vor den Kleineren hin, der mit panischem Gesicht auf der großen Eisfläche saß.

"Harry, was ist mit dir? Was hast du?" fragte Blaise vermutlich schon zum zweiten Mal.  
Harry glaubte das Wasser unter sich blubbern zu hören, es forderte gerade zu nach Luft und wollte zerbrechen.

Hermine berührte sanft die Wange des Schwarzhaarigen. "Bleib ganz ruhig, das Eis hält dich!" flüsterte sie sanft. "Was ist mit ihm Hermine?" fragte Pansy nervös und besorgt, sie hatte Harry in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie sie verstört gesehen.  
"Er kann nicht schwimmen und hat panische Angst, dass das Eis einbricht und er ertrinkt", flüsterte Hermine leise, während inzwischen alle eingenommen Ron zu ihnen gekommen waren.  
"Aber... das Trimagische Turnier? Und Ron meinte doch..." begann Blaise verwirrt doch Hermine unterbrach ihn und funkelte während sie antwortete die ganze Zeit Ron an. "Er gönnt euch nichts! Und obwohl er weiß, dass Harry sich kaum trauen würde aufs Eis zu gehen, wollte er ihn neben Draco als Hauptrolle. Das mit dem Triomagischen Turnier war so ne Sache..." "Ich hatte Dianutskraut, außerdem einen Stärkungstrank und einen Willenstrank genommen. Das Kraut hilft einem ja zu schwimmen. Ich habe Schwimmen nie gelernt und ein tolles Erlebnis, fast ertrunken zu sein hab ich auch... Aber hilft mir jetzt bitte jetzt erst mal einer hier runter?" flüsterte Harry am Schluss leise nachdem er Hermine unterbrochen hatte.

"Harry. Stell dich mal auf", sprach Draco unbekannt sanft, weshalb auf einmal alle zu Draco blickten. Harry wurde leicht rot, was zum Glück durch die Kälte kaum bemerkbar war.

Unsicher blickte er zu Hermine, welche ihn daraufhin sanft anlächelte.  
Draco reichte ihm seine in schwarze Handschuh gehüllte feine Hand.

"Wir besprechen kurz, wie wir vorgehen, kümmere du dich um Harry, okay?" fragte Pansy sanft und der Blonde nickte, während Harry zögerlich seine Hand nahm.  
Hermine ließ Ron stark auf die Schnauze fallen, als dieser die beiden Hände auseinander reißen wollte. Manchmal fragte sie sich wirklich, warum sie einen solchen Freund hatte.  
"Vertrau mir", flüsterte Draco leise und zog Harry sanft hoch. Er spürte genau das leichte zittern des Kleineren.

Nervös hielt Harry sich an dem Mantel Dracos fest. "Hab keine Angst, ich werd schon aufpassen, dass du nicht fällst", beruhigte Draco den einen halben Kopf Kleineren.

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten, fuhr Draco rückwärts, Harry haltend, das Eis entlang, wobei Harry sehr skeptisch aufs Eis blickte. "Schau hoch Harry! Schau mir ins Gesicht und mach große Schritte", flüsterte Draco sanft und fuhr leicht in eine Kurve. Nervös tat Harry das, was der Blonde ihm riet und sah genau in die silbergrauen Augen Dracos.

"Warum tust du das? Und was hast du vor?" fragte Harry leise und zittrig, da er jetzt nicht mehr das Eis beobachten konnte um zu sehen ob es bricht. "Ich möchte dir erstens beweisen, dass ich dich nicht hasse, dann möchte ich mit dir Freundschaft schließen, zudem habe ich vor, dir das Schlittschuhlaufen beizubringen. Warum ich das tue? Weil ich dich mag und dich einfach kennen lernen will", erwiderte Draco sanft und glitt nun etwas schneller rückwärts das Eis entlang. 

Harry wurde noch röter und glich sich dem Tempo Dracos an. "Ich würde gern Freundschaft schließen", flüsterte Harry leise und sah nervös weg, wobei er deutlich die Hände Dracos bei seinen fühlte, obwohl Stoff dazwischen war.

"Wir hätten uns vielleicht anderes kennen lernen sollen. Die Zeit war nicht perfekt gewählt um unseren Streit zu beginnen. Wer weiß, auf andere Art und Weise währe es sicher anders gekommen", meinte Draco beschleunigte sein Tempo, weil Harry gut mitkam.

Harry klammerte sich an Draco fest. Das Tempo machte ihn weniger aus, eher das Gefühl gleich den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren, bereitete ihm Angst. "Ron will nicht, dass Slytherin und Gryffindor befreundet sind", flüsterte Harry leise, während Draco den Druck Harrys sanft erwiderte. "Ich merk es. Er giftet alle Slytherin an, egal ob Erstklässler, oder uns. Aber ihr beide, Hermine und du, ihr scheint zu versuchen, das Kriegsbeil zu besiegeln?" 

"Ja, deshalb streiten Ron und Hermine nur noch. Ihre Beziehung scheitert an dem Versuch mehr Freunde zu bekommen. Ich mag das nicht, denn Hermine leidet darunter. Ron der Tropfkopf merkt gar nicht was für ein Charakteristisches Schwein er ist."

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich das legen wird, schließlich müssen wir den ganzen Monat über zusammenarbeiten", erwiderte Draco sanft.

Ein plötzliches Knacksen, das durchs Eis ging, lies Harry erschrocken stolpern und er klammerte sich ängstlich an Draco, weshalb beide auf dem Boden gelandet währen, hätte Draco sie nicht gehalten.

"Hab keine Angst, das Eis bricht nicht", flüsterte Draco beruhigend, während Harry stark zitterte. "Kein Mensch bringt diese Eisfläche zum Bruch, schließlich haben 15 Schüler daran gezaubert und außerdem halten die Zauber sehr gut", sprach er weiter.

Harry löste etwas seinen Griff. "Aber warum knackst das Eis dann?" fragte er leise und ängstlich. Draco lächelte. "Weil die Platten aneinander reiben, es hört sich nur an wie ein Knacksen, aber sei dir gewiss, dass das Eis nie brechen würde. Ich laufe seit ich klein bin auf einer gezauberten Eisfläche. Sag warum hast du solche Angst vor dem Wasser?" fragte er am Schluss ruhig, während er wieder begann mit Harry zu laufen.

Harry senkte rötlich das Gesicht. "Ich kann einfach nicht Schwimmen und habe Angst, dass das Eis bricht." "Das ist doch sicher nicht alles?" fragte Draco sanft weiter und Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Mein Cousin hat mich im Winter schon mal auf eine Eisfläche geschubst, welche unter mir eingekracht ist. Ich bin ins Wasser getaucht und währe fast ertrunken, hätte mir nicht irgend so ein Mann geholfen, der gesehen hatte, was Dudley tat. Ich hab eigentlich Angst vor Wasser, außer bei der Dusche oder im Bad. Ich mag den See, aber nur im Abstand. Im Sommer schwimm ich nie mit den anderen hier im See, weil er sehr schnell keinen Grund mehr hat."

"Schau dich mal um Harry", flüsterte Draco sanft und stoppte leicht, was Harry ihm gleich tat. Sie waren relativ weit in der Mitte des Sees, umgeben von Eis, Schnee und Flocken, die weiter durch die Luft segelten.

Harry starrte zu allen Seiten und erkannte, dass seine Klassenkameraden sich wieder getrennt hatten und am See entlang schlitterten. Allgemein war es ein schönes Bild, würde Harry nicht genau wissen, das sie gerade im Zentrum des Sees standen.

Ein plötzlicher Verlust ließ ihn erschrocken zu Draco blicken, der sich langsam von ihm entfernte. "Nein!" flüsterte er und schritt automatisch auf den Blonden zu, der jetzt rückwärts, Harry anblickend auf dem See lief.

"Bleib ruhig Harry, denk nicht in Panik oder Angst, sondern genieß das Gefühl zu gleiten", forderte Draco auf und entwich Harrys griff, der versuchte den Blonden zu schnappen.

"Bitte Draco!" flehte der Kleinere ängstlich, als er erneut den Blonden nicht erwischte und versuchte ihm zu folgen und das in einem Tempo, welches Anfänger sicher nicht hinbekommen würden.

"Harry, ich will dir helfen, du brauchst keine Angst vor dem Eis zu haben, Eis ist kein Wasser und außerdem ist das Eis dick und unzerstörbar. Achte doch selbst mal auf deine Bewegungen und folg mir bewusst", sprach Draco sanft und drehte sich leicht, während er die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschloss.

Sehr zittrig versuchte Harry wirklich die Angst vor dem Wasser wegzufegen und Draco zu folgen, mit bewussten Schritten. Er merkte erst jetzt, was für ein Tempo sie drauf hatten und dass er nicht einmal gestolpert war, oder sonstige Probleme hatte.

Er sah auf den Boden und beobachtete seine Füße am Boden, die wie automatisch den See entlang schlitterten.

"Hey Harry, falsche Richtung, komm hol´ mich ein. Versuch mich zu erwischen und verwende deine Tricks, wie bei Quidditch. Es kommt Quidditch sehr nahe, mit der Ausnahme, dass es keinen Besen bedarf!" rief Draco weiter rechts von Harry, weshalb dieser sich mit dem Kopf zu Draco wand und merkte, dass dieser weiter entfernt war.

Mit einem Mal entflammte ein Gefühl des Ehrgeizes in ihm, weshalb er eine scharfe Kurve fuhr und versuchte Draco bewusst einzuholen, welcher breit grinste und sein Tempo erhöhte.

Jetzt entstand ein richtiges Wettrennen, in dem der Kleinere versuchte Draco einzuholen, welcher Schlaufen, Kreise und Kurven zog, oder mal vorwärts oder rückwärts fuhr.

Die anderen stoppten schon längst, erst recht, weil Draco und Harry ihren Platz durchfuhren. Hermine strahlte, als sie sah, wie Harry fuhr und dass dieser nicht aus Angst Draco folgte, sondern aus Spaß. Er bekam scheinbar langsam Lust am Schlittschuhlaufen. "Ich habe Draco noch nie so glücklich gesehen, außerdem scheint Harry keine Angst mehr vor dem Eis zu haben", sprach Pansy leise neben Hermine, die beiden Mädchen hatten sich recht schnell angefreundet, auch wenn Ron oft dazwischen kam.

"Ich habe noch keinen gefunden, der Draco so gut folgen konnte. Außerdem fährt Harry, als würde er seit Kind auf fahren", meinte Blaise grinsend, er hatte sich zu den Mädchen gesellt.

Harry unterdessen genoss das Fahren auf Schlittschuhen. Allein der Wind und das Gefühl auf der Eisfläche dahinzugleiten, gab ihm eine Bestätigung seines Handelns. Er hatte sich noch nie so gefühlt, wie jetzt, zumal er jetzt auch merkte, dass Draco ihn mochte und er dadurch noch mehr Freude bekam.

Er folgte Draco mit großen Schritten und schnitt scharfe Kurven um den Blondhaarigen aufzuholen.

"Na geht doch, siehst du?" grinste Draco, als er mal wieder rückwärts fuhr und sah, wie Harry strahlte. "Das Eis ist fest wie Stein und du brauchst überhaupt keine Angst haben!" meinte Draco und wurde langsamer.

Harry wurde ebenfalls langsamer und stoppte vor ihm mit einer spielerischen Drehung. "Du hattest recht", flüsterte Harry mit rötlichen Wangen, die durch die Kälte kamen. "Es ist wie Quidditch", fuhr er fort.

Draco lächelte. "Sag ich doch, komm lass uns zu den anderen gehen, wir sollten endlich das Projekt planen, sonst kommen wir nie dazu."

Harry nickte, "komm!" grinste er frech und schon schlitterte er los, auf seine Freunde zu, Draco hinter sich.

Sie fuhren beide zu den anderen, doch Harry stoppte nicht. Er ließ sich lachend in Hermines Arme gleiten, die ihn gerne aufnahm. "Dir scheint das ja zu gefallen?" fragte sie sanft und Harry strahlte sie an. "Ja, es ist wie auf einem Besen, wenn der Wind durch die Haare bläst", flüsterte er und Hermine freute sich, als die Smaragde Harrys ihn anstrahlten.

"Außerdem haben wir Freundschaft geschlossen", flüsterte Harry dann leise ins das Ohr Hermines, welche Harry freudig drückte. "Das freut mich."

Pansy grinste Draco breit an, der mehr als glücklich schien. "Na hast dich an den kleinen Gryffindor rangemacht?" fragte Blaise leise und Draco sah den Schwarzhaarigen an, bevor er selig grinste. "Das ist wohl Antwort genug? Seit ihr Freunde?" fragte Pansy grinsend und Draco nickte. "Nicht bald und sie sind ein Paar", meinte Theodor Nott leicht spöttisch, weshalb Draco ihn unsanft auf den Arm schlug.

"So, wir sollten uns jetzt um das wesentliche kümmern!" erwiderte Harry breit grinsend und setzte sich ohne Ängste auf die Eisplatte, während Hermine es ihm gleich tat und die anderen ihnen folgten.

"Unser Projekt Eiskunstlauf", meinte er und die Mädchen nickten. "Was können wir aufführen und wer? Und wie?" fragte er weiter, als währe er der Gruppenleiter.

"Wir haben einpaar Ideen", meldete sich Parvati und Lavender nickte. "Dann schießt mal los", forderte Blaise grinsend auf, weshalb beide Mädchen kurz kicherten.

"Da wir die Hauptrollen Harry und Draco haben, können wir auch gleich Schwarz und weiß bilden...", fing Lavender an, weshalb die Slytherin die Braunhaarige mit großen Augen ansah, schließlich dachten sie doch, die Gryffindors hätten langsam begriffen, dass sie keine "Todesser" waren.

"Lasst mich ausreden, das mein ich garantiert nicht, außerdem währe das dann falsch rum, denn Draco ist weiß und Harry schwarz", sprach Lavender zwischen die Gedanken, weshalb alle sie ansahen. "Lavender hat recht. Wir dachten uns einfach, wir teilen die Gruppe in Schwarz und Weiß, weil es immer darum geht. Harry würde Schwarz sein, weil er Schwarze Haare hat und zu ihm dunkle Kleidung passt. Draco ist weiß, weil er platinblonde Haare hat und zu ihm auch helle Kleidung passt. Wir wollen ja eine Aufführung, die keiner mehr vergisst. Wir dachten uns, dass wir kein vorhandenes Debüt machen, sondern ein erfundenes.

Draco ist der Sohn des Königs über das weiße Eis, welches weiß ist, aber nicht farbig. Harry ist der Sohn der Königin über das schwarze Eis. Draco hat keine Mutter und Harry keinen Vater, was der weitere Unterschied ist. Zudem wird Draco mit Disziplin, Hochmut und Egoismus erzogen, während Harry eher für Sanftheit, Manieren und Versorgung erzogen wird, weil er nur eine Mutter hat, die Königin. Wir wollen schwarz und weiß mischen, dass es nur noch grau ergibt. Deswegen auch die recht unterschiedlichen Bereiche.

Ah ja, beide sind Einzelkinder und dürfen nicht mit dem Volk befreundet sein, weil sie "hochgehobener" sind. Hier haben wir dann das primitive Volk, welches Schneeballschlachten macht und herum tobt. Harry würde gern mit machen, während Draco dem die Nase rümpft, obwohl er auch gern mitmachen möchte.

Beide Eltern sehen nicht, dass ihre Söhne sich nicht wohl fühlen. Harry läuft weg und verirrt sich im Schneeweisen Wald. Er ist ein schwarzer Punkt in der Landschaft und wird sehr schnell von Wachen des weißen Schnees aufgegabelt. Er wird als Böser angesehen, da er ja der Prinz des schwarzen Eises ist.

Er kommt in den Kerker, des weißen Königreichs und dort ist Draco natürlich neugierig, was für ein "Wesen" die Wachen gefangen haben. Er findet Harry und sie kommen in ein Gespräch, schließlich ist der Eine, Prinz aus dem Weißen und der Andere, Prinz aus dem Schwarzen Reich.

Dann dachten wir, dass es entweder eine Art Liebes-Aufführung wird, oder eine Art Freundschaft zwischen ihnen besteht. Da wissen wir nicht weiter, bzw. wir wissen schon wie weiter, aber, wir wissen nicht, welche Idee wir nehmen", erzählte Lavender, während die anderen sie anstarrten.

"Das habt ihr gerade alles ausgedacht?" fragte Milly leise, weshalb Lavender und Parvati rot wurden. Blaise grinste breit, als er verstand. "Sagt nicht, ihr habt so ein "Theaterstück" schon immer im Kopf gehabt und habt es nun auf ein Eisszenario aufgebaut?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin, weshalb Parvati und Lavender noch röter wurden.

"Na ja", erklärte Parvati, "Wir sind nicht nur Tratschtanten. Wir überlegen uns oft Dinge und in diesem Fall war es eine Geschichte, zwischen Harry und Draco, wie sie na ja...", meinte sie leise, wobei die Jungs aus Gryffindor sie anstarrten, außer Harry, der leicht rot wurde, als er sich die Szenen bildlich vorstellte.

"Sagt nicht, ihr lasst die beiden schwul werden!" meinte Ron, rot im Gesicht. Diesmal sahen ihn Lavender und Parvati empört an. "Wie blind bist du eigentlich Ron?" fragte Lavender zornig. "Du willst dich Harrys Freund nennen? Man sieht doch klar und deutlich, auf welches Geschlecht BEIDE stehen!" fügte Parvati hinzu.

Blaise grinste breit. "Also Mädels, Respekt euch beiden. Wenn ihr mich fragt, will ich die unzensierte Version", grinste er, weshalb Draco ihn leicht rosa um die Wangen an den Arm schlug, aber sonst nichts sagte.

Parvati und Lavender sahen Blaise an. "Wirklich? Also findest du, sie sollten ein Paar werden?" fragte Lavender begeistert, während die Mädchen grinsten, selbst Hermine. "Also, wenn ihr mich fragt, kommt so was sehr interessant rüber", meinte die Braunhaarige, weshalb Ron sie entsetzt ansah. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst Hermine! Harry ist nicht schwul!" meinte er zornig, weshalb Harry ihn ansah. 

"Ron, hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich steh auf Mädchen?" fragte Harry leise, weshalb nun alle Blicke auf ihm lagen und Ron ihn mit großen Augen ansah und nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.

Dieses mal lagen Nevilles, Deans und Seamus Blicke auf Ron. "Es war ein offenes Geheimnis Ronnie", grinste Dean schief, weshalb der Rothaarige den Braunhaarigen nun anstarrte. "Ich muss zustimmen. So oft, wie Harry von Jungs geredet hat und wenn es nur sehr wenige waren, so hat er nie ein Wort über Mädchen verloren, wie ein jeder von uns", pflichtete Seamus bei. "Es war uns bald klar, das Harry nur auf Jungs stehen konnte, wenn er jedes Mädchen das ihn anbaggerte einen indirekten Korb gab. Deine kleine Schwester hilft sogar mit, solche Gören von Harry abzuhalten, leider auch einpaar Jungs", meinte Neville entschuldigend lächelnd.

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" meinte Ron empört, "WARUM HAST DU MIR NIE WAS GESAGT?" schrie er plötzlich den Schwarzhaarigen an, der mit großen Augen zurück wich. "Ich dachte du wusstest es, im 5 Jahr, als ich dir erzählte, wie ätzend der Kuss Chos ist, gab ich schon ein Bemerkung von mir", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige leise, während Hermine aufstand und den Wütenden Jungen zu beruhigen. "Er hat recht Ron, er hat uns beiden indirekt erzählt, dass er Jungs mehr mag, als Mädchen und dass er nie auf deine Schwester stehen könnte. Beruhig dich Ron", flüsterte sie sanft, während Ron nur noch geschockt war.

"Was kommt als nächstes, dass du in DRACO MALFOY verliebt bist oder wie!" rief der rothaarige weiter, weshalb Harry kalkweiß wurde. "Hey red mal nicht so abfällig über Draco!" zischte Pansy böse, doch Draco hielt sie zurück.

Harry ruckte weiter zurück, während Hermine Ron eine schallende Ohrfeige gab. "Na und wenn schon. Er kann lieben wen er will! Werd endlich erwachsen, ich sagte dir schon mal, du verletzt seine Gefühle. Weißt du Ron, manchmal frag ich mich wirklich, warum ich mit dir zusammen gekommen bin, wenn du ein solcher Idiot bist. Behandle ihn nicht wie deine kleine Schwester, die mit 15 am besten noch keinen Freund haben darf. Er mag für dich wie ein kleiner Bruder sein, aber dann achte BITTE auf seine Gefühle und verachte sie nicht. Du bist hier der ältere, du solltest eigentlich schlauer sein. Du weißt sehr wohl, dass er keinen Streit will, mit nichts und niemanden, aber du fechtest es gerade zu an, dass er Slytherin hassen soll. Er darf doch bitte schön sein Leben selbst bestimmen und auch seine Freunde. Wenn du so weiter machst, glaub mir, Harry wird sich immer mehr von dir entfernen, weil er zu viel angst vor dir hat!" Den Schluss flüsterte sie dem Rothaarigen ins Ohr, als dieser geschockt auf Harry starrte.

Erst jetzt schien er zu bemerken, was er getan hatte und weshalb Harry zurück gewichen war und ihn fast schon zitternd ansah. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er Harry wirklich wie Ginny behandelte, bevor diese ihn mit großen Schmerzen beilegte, sie selbst entscheiden zu lassen. Der Unterschied zwischen Harry und Ginny war nicht nur, dass sie keine richtigen Geschwister waren, sondern auch, dass Harry sich von ihm entfernen würde, aus Angst er würde ihn hassen. Zudem würde Harry nie den Mut aufbringen ihm alles knallhart ins Gesicht zu schimpfen, wie es seine Schwester getan hatte.

Während die drei eine Art Freundschaftskrise klärten, zog Pansy alle anderen mit sich.

"Parvati, Lavender, ihr habt wie ich jetzt verstanden habe, diese "Geschichte" geschrieben oder?" fragte sie und beide nickten. "Dann schreibt sie um in die Geschichte, die ihr uns erzählt habt, also mit dem Schwarzen Schnee und dem Weißen Eis, die Idee ist denk ich sehr schön", meinte Parvati und als alle zustimmend nickten, nickten auch Parvati und Lavender. "Dann währe da noch das Ende, wir sollten Harry mit entscheiden lassen, was für ein Ende wir machen, ob freundschaftlich, oder als Paar", meinte Blaise um auch etwas zu sagen. "Wie steht das eigentlich mit dir Draco?" fragte Neville leise und etwas nervös, während der Blondhaarige dem Streit folgte.

"Draco!" meinte Theodor und stieß Draco gegen die Schulter. "Wie bitte?" fragte der daraufhin erschrocken und wand sich den anderen zu. "Wir wollen wissen, was du davon hältst die unzensierte Version zu spielen?" meinte Blaise grinsend, er wusste ja, dass Draco auf Harry stand.

Draco musterte alle kurz, sagte aber nichts, weil sehr viele Gryffindor anwesend waren. Die Slytherin kannten eh sein Geheimnis. "Er macht es einfach", erwiderte Pansy grinsend. "Wenn Harry ja sagt, machen wir die unzensierte Version und wenn er nein sagt, die zensierte", grinste Milly und Lavender und Parvati nickten. "Dann werden wir uns um das "Drehbuch" kümmern mit zwei Versionen."

"Das heißt bis jetzt können wir nichts mehr tun, außer abzuwarten, bis ihr das Drehbuch habt?" fragte Dean und grinste breit.

"Nicht unbedingt, jeder sollte Ausschau nach Zaubern halten, die zum Formen von Eisflächen da ist. Außerdem sollten einige sich mal auskundschaften, was für Kleidung wir tragen könnten, das geht auch ohne Drehbuch", meinte Parvati und die anderen nickten verstehend.

"Gut, dann schlage ich vor, Blaise, Pansy und ich kümmern uns mal um Kostüme und dergleichen. Draco wird Harry fragen, was für eine Version dieser will und beide werden darüber diskutieren, schließlich sind sie die Hauptrolle und deswegen müssen schließlich sie es machen und bestimmen. Der Rest geht in die Bibliothek und sucht nach diversen Eiszaubern und Gestaltungszauber, während Parvati und Lavender das Drehbuch schreiben", schlug Milly vor, weshalb alle nickten.

Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, ertönte ein Gong durch die Winde, der das Ende der Stunde ankündigte.

"Wir sind ja passend fertig geworden", grinste Blaise und die anderen nickten. "Wer sagt eigentlich Ron und Hermine, was los ist?" fragte Pansy kurz, weshalb alle sie ansahen. "Ich werd das übernehmen, wenn ich Harry entführe um zu besprechen, wie es mit der Vorführung läuft", sprach Draco ruhig und ging dann mit einem "Bis später" von ihnen, auf Hermine, Ron und Harry zu.

"Hey ihr, es hat gerade gegongt, die schule ist aus", begann Draco und unterbrach somit das Gespräch zwischen Ron und Hermine.

Alle drei wendeten sich zu ihm. "Ich soll euch mitteilen, dass ihr beide in der Bibliothek mit den anderen nach Eiszaubern und dessen Gestaltung suchen sollt und ich werde mir Harry entführen um mit ihm über die Aufführung zu reden", erklärte Draco leichtfertig, während er zu Harry schritt und ihn hochzog.

"Eiszauber?" fragte Ron verwirrt, nicht mehr halb so zornig wie zuvor. "Für die Aufführung, werden allerlei Eiszauber benötigt, damit wir die Bühne zaubern können, schließlich soll sie immer neu erstehen. Dafür brauchen wir farbiges Eis und auch die Gestaltung dafür. Wir haben beschlossen, wir machen diese Aufführung, die Parvati und Lavender vorgeschlagen haben und deswegen gehen einpaar in die Bibliothek um diverse Zauber zu finden. Lavender und Parvati machen das Drehbuch, Pansy, Milly und Blaise schauen einmal nach Kostümen und solche Dinge und Harry und ich müssen uns ausknobeln, welche Version wir spielen", erklärte Draco und Hermine nickte verstehend.

"Gut, das könnte gehen", meinte sie leise, während Harry Draco anblickte und dann Hermine. Er war sichtlich nervös neben den Blonden.

Plötzlich trat Ron vor und funkelte Draco böse an. "Glaub mir Frettchen, wenn du Harry ein Haar krümmst, bist du tot!" knurrte er, bevor er Harry ansah. Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen, griff er die Hand Hermines und schritt vom See, beide Jungs allein lassend.

"Er lässt dich ohne weitere Bemerkung in meiner Obhut?" fragte Draco verblüfft, was auch Harry verblüfft dachte. "Scheint so", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige leise.

"Na umso besser, scheint er langsam du bemerken, dass wir nicht mit jedem streiten wollen", grinste Draco breit und lächelte. "Lass uns rein gehen, du zitterst ja", lächelte der Blondhaarige, nahm Harry bei der Hand und schritt mit diesem vom See, während Harry leicht rötlich wurde, was man aber durch die Kälte eh nicht sah.

"Was denkst du, welches Ende wir machen sollen? Es bleibt ganz allein uns überlassen, ob wir die "Zensierte", wie Blaise es nennt, oder ob wir die "unzensierte" Version machen. Mehr als die Hälfte will, dass wir die Unzensierte machen, weil sie uns immer schon mal als Paar sehen wollten und auch finden, dass wir zusammen passen", begann Draco einfach, weshalb Harry ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Dem Blonden schien es nichts auszumachen, dass alle dachten, sie könnten ein Paar werden.

"Wir können natürlich auch die zensierte Version machen, wenn es dir nicht passt, denn ehrlich gesagt, von mir aus, würde kein Protest kommen. Ich mag dich schon länger irgendwie, es war nur nie der Zeitpunkt dafür mit dir Freundschaft zu schließen", sprach Draco leise, während er interessiert die Weiße Landschaft betrachtete und sie beide durch den Schnee tappten.

Harrys Herz schien Höchstrekorde anzustreben, denn es klopfte, klopfte und klopfte, als könnte es einen Preis gewinnen, als schnellster Klopfer. Auch meldete sich sein Bauch mit einem starken Kribbeln. Das Gefühl, welches er hatte, war einfach unbeschreiblich und tat schon fast weh. Es schien, als währe eine große Last von ihm gefallen, jetzt, da er wusste, das Draco ihn scheinbar wirklich mochte, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr.

"Sag das bitte noch mal", flüsterte Harry kaum hörbar, weshalb Draco ihn anblickte und genau in diese funkelnden Smaragde Blickte, die ihn groß ansahen.

"Ich meinte, dass die unzensierte Version mir nichts ausmacht", sprach Draco leicht nervös, da er hoffte, der Schwarzhaarige hatte seine Aussage über den Schwarzhaarigen nicht negativ aufgenommen.

"Nein, dass über mich", flüsterte Harry nun nervös, da er dachte, sich die Worte eingebildet zu haben. Es schien, als würde ein Stein in seinem Magen liegen.

"Ich..." "HARRY! Ich such dich schon überall!" ertönte plötzlich die Stimme Ginnys und unterbrach somit Draco, der die Lippen zusammen biss. 

Die Rothaarige 6-Klässlerin rannte auf Harry zu, umarmte ihn kurz, gab ihm links und rechts einen Kuss und schnaufte dann erst mal. "Harry Luna braucht unbedingt deine Hilfe. Die Hufflepuff ärgern sie wieder, außerdem hilft kein Ravenclaw zu ihr. Das ist einfach fies. Ich persönlich kann auch nicht viel helfen, mein werter Bruder hat meinen Zauberstab doch zerbrochen. Bitte helf Luna!" meinte sie wie ein Wasserfall, während Draco schluckend auf den Schwarzhaarigen sah.

Hatte er sich geirrt, dass Harry schwul war? Das war Quatsch, ganz Gryffindor, außer Ron wusste, dass Harry schwul war, dieser hatte es vorhin schließlich auch gestanden. Ginny war nur Ablenkung von den Mädchen, wie es Pansy bei ihm machte.

"Sorry Draco, wir reden später, die Hufflepuff sind besonders fies gegenüber Luna. Wegen mir nehmen wir die unzensierte Version!" meinte Harry schief grinsend und als Draco entgeistert nickte verschwand er mit Ginny.

Wütend schlug Draco gegen den Baumstamm und verfluchte sich. Warum hatte er auch so lange gewartet Harry zu sagen, dass er ihn mochte. Jetzt hatte er die Chance verpasst Harry zu sagen, dass er in ihn verliebt war.

Harry unterdessen folgte Ginny, wobei er über die Worte Dracos nachdachte und sich fragte, ob der Blondhaarige ihn wirklich mochte und das nicht im Sinne von Freundschaft.

"Was habt ihr beide eigentlich gerade gemacht? Ach ja sorry, dass ich dich da weggeholt habe, vielleicht währe es ja was geworden, aber Luna...", flüsterte Ginny, während sie Harry hinter sich herzog.

"Schon in Ordnung, ich war ehrlich gesagt sehr nervös vor ihm. Ich dachte, er hätte zu mir gesagt, er mag mich... Er hat gefragt, welches Ende wir machen", erklärte Harry leise. "Wie Ende?" fragte Ginny verwirrt, weshalb Harry lächelte. "Wir müssen ein Projekt mit den Slytherin erstellen, was an Weihnachten vorgeführt werden soll und wir haben unsere Idee, nur noch nicht, welches Ende wir verfolgen. Mehr darf ich dir leider nicht sagen, es ist ein Geheimnis, sonst weiß ja die ganze Schule schon, was wir vorhaben", lächelte Harry leicht, während beide das Schlossportal betraten.

"Aha... schau da ist Luna!" meinte sie dann und sie, als auch Harry stellten sich vor Luna, die versuchte ihre Sachen zu schützen.

"Was macht ihr!" rief Harry streng und blockte mit einem Einfachen Schild einen Scherzfluch ab, der Luna an den Haaren gezogen hätte. 

Sofort wichen die Hufflepuff zurück. "Oh, jetzt bekommt Loney Loo einen Beschützer!" spottete ein Junge in Lunas und Ginnys alter. Er sah das Blondhaarige Mädchen mit den verträumten blauen Augen und den Rabenohrringen verächtlich an.

"Ihr wollt doch nicht riskieren, dass ein Lehrer euch erwischt?" fragte Harry zuckersüß und schritt zwei Schritte vorwärts, zwar waren die Jungs von den Hufflepuff gleichgroß wie Harry, aber keiner wagte sich das fiese Grinsen Harrys mit einer Bemerkung wegzuwischen.

Ein Fluch der erneut Luna hätte treffen sollen, wurde wieder von Harry geblockt, welcher den Sprecher des Zaubers nun ansah. "Ich habe eine nette Freundin, die kann dir leicht Punkte abziehen. Wenn ihr Luna nicht endlich in Ruhe lasst, dann werdet ihr bis Schuljahresende nachsitzen, dass schwör ich euch, denn die Schulsprecherin hat diverse Freude an solchen Schülern wie euch, die andere triezen. Auch könnten dann aus versehen einpaar Scherzflüche euch treffen. Ich sag euch eins, wenn ihr Luna weiter so triezt, seit ihr vor Flüchen nicht mehr sicher und es gibt Methoden sie zu vertuschen", meinte er zuckersüß und funkelte die ein Jahr Jüngeren Hufflepuff böse an. "/Und jetzt haut ab/" zischte er plötzlich auf Parsel, mit bösen Gesicht, weshalb alle Hufflepuff die Augen aufrissen und schreiend das weite suchten, während Harry leicht lachte.

Ginny grinste, während Luna ihre Haare richtete und mit Ginnys Hilfe ihre Bücher aufhob. "Danke Harry", lächelte sie und ging auf Harry zu. Dieser drehte sich lachend um und grinste Ginny und Luna an. "Schon ok, sie dürfen dich nicht immer piesacken, schließlich tust du ihnen nichts. Sie haben es nur verdient."

Ginny grinste breit "Wann denkt ihr bemerken sie die Ringelschwänzchen?" fragte sie und Harry grinste. "Spätestens dann, wenn sie in der Halle sitzen und sie jemand darauf aufmerksam macht."

"Danke Harry, ich glaub wir müssen dann wieder, sonst wartet Melanie noch länger", meinte Ginny und damit verschwanden beide Mädchen, während Harry ihnen nachsah und langsam Richtung Bibliothek schritt.

Er atmete tief durch und fragte sich indirekt immer noch, wie das nun werden sollte mit ihm und Draco. Mochte der Blondhaarige ihn wirklich? Was ist, wenn der Blondhaarige es nicht ernst meinte, schließlich flirtete er ohne Hemmungen, bzw. nein, das war Blaise. Aber was war mit Pansy Parkinson? War sie nicht in Draco verliebt?

Mit nervenaufreibenden Gedanken schritt er in die Bibliothek und suchte sich die hinterste Ecke, wobei er dort dann Hermine und Ron entdeckte, die stark diskutierten.

"Hi", meinte er leise und nachdenklich und setzte sich neben Hermine, bevor er sich ein Buch, welches auf dem Tisch lag griff und darin gedankenverloren herumblickte, nicht bemerkend, dass er das Buch falsch herum hielt. Er dachte über all seine Gefühle nach und die Gesten Dracos. Er war nun weiter mit seinen Gefühlen, was Draco betraf, dafür war er sich aber jetzt nicht mehr so sicher, ob es richtig war.

Hermine und Ron blickten ihren Freund blinzelnd an. "Mine, du hattest recht", flüsterte Ron leise und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Die Frage ist, ob es erwidert wird", endete er, weshalb Hermine ihn anstrahlte. "Also raffst du es endlich?" fragte sie und Ron rollte mit den Augen. "Ja, auch, wenn ich es nicht amüsant finde. Ich meine er ist ein Frettchen und hat uns jahrelang verspottet und beschimpft", gab er etwas widerwillig zu, weshalb Hermine ihn sanft auf die Wange küsste.

"Es ist nun mal Harrys Wahl", meinte sie, weshalb Harry sich zu ihr wand. "Was ist meine Wahl?" fragte der Kleinere der beiden verwirrt und Ron grinste breit. "Nichts. Also wie weit seit ihr gegangen?" fragte er spielerisch, weshalb Harry ihn verwirrt anblinzelte. "Wie bitte?"

Ron grinste breit. "Draco und du. Er hat sich doch an dich ran gemacht. Hat er dir gestanden, das er dich mag und dass du ihn magst?" fragte er, weshalb Harry ihn nun anblinzelte. "Heißt dass, du hättest nichts dagegen?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige sprachlos, während Ron schief grinste. "Eigentlich schon, aber wenn es deine Wahl ist. Also, was habt ihr besprochen?" fragte er am Schluss neugierig, weshalb Harry rötlich wurde.

"Ich weiß nicht, ich dachte er hätte zu mir gesagt er mag mich, aber als ich fragte ob er es wiederholen könnte, hat er es nicht gesagt. Zudem kam Ginny bevor er weiter etwas sagen konnte", flüsterte Harry leise und etwas traurig, weshalb Ron ihn ansah. "Weshalb kommt Ginny immer im unpassenden Moment?", fragte Ron fast schon sauer, weshalb Harry leicht lächelte.

"Sie hat mich zur Hilfe Geholt, weil die Hufflepuff Luna schon wieder nicht in Ruhe lassen. Da sie zu mir meinte, wenn sie weiter Luna ärgern, sie mich holen würde, hat sie das getan. Ich bin quasi nur noch dazu gekommen, welche Variante wir machen und schon war ich weg. Ich weiß nicht was ich denken soll. Ich habe Angst, dass Draco mich doch nicht leiden kann und nur eine Freundschaft will. Mein Bauch tut richtig weh, wenn er auf mich zu kommt", flüsterte Harry am Schluss verzweifelt und lehnte sich zurück an die Wand, den Kopf gegen die Decke gerichtet.

"Du bist eindeutig schwer verliebt", grinste Ron, der plötzlich gefallen daran hatte, seinem Freund das vorzuwerfen, was dieser bei ihm getan hatte.

"Ja ja, das findest du wieder witzig, weil er das selbe mit uns getan hat", grinste Hermine, weshalb Ron mit einem breiten Grinsen nickte. "Japp."

Harry sprang schwungvoll auf. "Ich geh an die frische Luft, mir ist zu warm", meinte er und damit verschwand er und lies seine beiden Freunde stehen, die breit grinsten. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich scheinbar in den letzten Momenten mit Draco am See richtig in diesen Verliebt.

Der Schwarzhaarige schritt nun gänzlich in Gedanken aus dem Schloss Richtung See, wo er sich einfach an den Rand in den Schnee setzte und gedankenverloren auf den eingefrorenen See starte.

Er sah wie von selbst eine Art Bild vor sich, wie sie auf der Schneefläche waren. Ihm passierte alles noch einmal. Ron schubste ihn auf die Fläche und Draco bot ihm an ihn zurück zu bringen zum Rand. Doch der Blondhaarige brachte ihn nicht zurück, sondern begann ihm zu zeigen wie schön Schlittschuhlaufen war.

Ihm flog alles vor Augen herum, als währen es Bilder oder Geister, die sich tatsächlich so bewegten. Er sah deutlich, wie Draco ihn anlächelte und ihm die Hand reichte. Er sah wie ungeschickt er gewesen war und sich an Draco klammerte. Auch bemerkte er, wie er sicherer wurde.

Draco hatte ihm tatsächlich die Angst vor dem Schlittschuhlaufen genommen, in dem er ihn los ließ und befahl ihn zu fangen.

Mit dem Blick in der Ferne stand Harry auf und schritt langsam und vorsichtig auf die Eisplatte zu, die ihm plötzlich unheimlich riesig vorkam und sehr fest und stabil. Es war kein See mehr, sondern nur noch eine schneeweiße Eisplatte die glitzerte und von Schnee geziert war. Die Flocken die herum tanzten und die Bäume, die die Eisplatte umrahmten. Es war die schönste Winterlandschaft, die man sich wünschen konnte. 

Eigentlich mochte er solche Landschaften besonders, den sie glänzten, so weit das Auge reichte und sie waren Rein und wunderschön. Das einzige was er bedauerte, war die Kälte. Diese Schönheit war kühl und man verbrannte sich relativ schnell. Es hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu einem Slytherin, wie Harry fand.

Mit fast schon tapsigen Schritten berührte er die Eisplatte und kam darauf zum stehen. Er hatte noch immer den Zauber Dracos an den Füßen, der Schuhe zu Schlittschuhen umwandelte, sobald man auf Eis stand, deshalb stand er

kurz darauf mit beiden Beinen auf der Eisfläche und schlitterte vorsichtig in die Mitte.

Die ersten Bewegungen waren sehr unsicher, doch sobald er merkte, dass das Eis wirklich fest war, begann er seine Schritte zu bestimmen und auf dem Eis zu tanzen. Es war das wohl schönste Gefühl, dass er je gefühlt hatte, mit der Ausnahme, des Besens.

Mit dem Blick auf die Eisbahn gewendet fuhr er Kreise, Kurven, Schlaufen und andere Dinge und merkte dabei nicht, wie zwei Mädchen sich an den Rand des Sees setzten und ihn beobachteten. Anfänglich wollten sie den Jungen auf sich aufmerksam machen, sagen, dass sie hier planen würden, wie sie das Drehbuch schreiben konnten, aber als sie sahen, wie der Schwarzhaarige mit dem Eis verschmolz, ließen sie es bleiben und begannen das Drehbuch zu schreiben, während sie immer wieder auf den Jungen vor sich starrten, der nun mit geschlossenen Augen die Bahn entlang fuhr und scheinbar fühlte, was er tun wollte.

Es war mehr als faszinierend, wie der Schwarzhaarige auf der Eisfläche tanzte, als gäbe es nichts, außer ihn und das Eis. Erst recht, wenn man bedachte, dass der Schwarzhaarige vor einpaar Stunden noch schreckliche Angst davor hatte.

Damit begannen sie das Drehbuch etwas umzuschreiben und die Persönlichkeit Harrys, die sie hier sahen hineinzuweben. Damit sie den perfekten Prinzen des Schwarzen Eises bekamen.

Als es Harry dann doch mal zu kalt wurde, waren beide Mädchen schon längst verschwunden, ein Blondhaariger Junge jedoch hatte ihren Platz eingenommen und sah dem Schwarzhaarigen zu, wobei er sich nicht sicher war, ob er den Schwarzhaarigen bei seiner Fahrt stören durfte oder nicht. Deshalb beließ er es dabei und sah ihm nur zu, bis dieser stoppte und Anstahlt machte zum Rand des Sees zu gehen.

Draco beeilte sich aus dem Sichtfeld des Schwarzhaarigen zu kommen, während Harry langsam zum Schloss schritt, zumal es dunkel wurde und das Abendessen wartete.

Der restliche Abend wurde damit verbracht die Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, die anstanden und danach ins Bett zu gehen. An Ron und Hermine, die das erste mal seit langen wieder allein herumzogen dachte er mit nur einem Gedanken, bevor er sich ins Bett legte und über den heutigen Tag nachdachte.

Ihm hatte der Tag gefallen, denn allein schon die Tatsache mehr über seine Gefühle über Draco rauszubekommen und auch die Angst vor dem Schlittschuhlaufen zu verlieren, machte diesen Tag erfolgreich. Und so schlief er mit einem fast schon glücklichen und verliebten lächeln ein.

Der nächste Tag brach recht schnell an und damit die folgende Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Stunde, da sie diese nah aneinander hatten.

Am Frühstück verließ kein Wort die Gruppe über das Projekt, doch die ganze Halle sprach darüber. Besonders Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw schienen zu prahlen mit ihrer Idee, wobei sich beide feindlich anblitzten. Scheinbar hatten sie kein solch ausgelassenes Klima wie es sonst immer hieß.

"Also, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff sich so angiften können", grinste Ron und sah fasziniert zu, wie die beiden Tische sich anfunkelten. "Man sieht schon an Luna, was für ein Klima die beiden Häuser haben, sie sind wie Gryffindor und Slytherin, nur da wir Gryffindor sind, merken wir das nicht", erklärte Harry ruhig und beobachtete Luna, die an ihrem Tisch saß, weil dort Ginny vertreten war. "Außerdem machen sie es nicht so öffentlich wie wir", schmunzelte Harry und biss in ein gestrichenes Brötchen mit Kirschmarmelade. 

"Warum spricht eigentlich kein einziger über euer Projekt? Nicht mal die Slytherin? Das ist unfair, so bekomm ich nie raus, was ihr macht" fragte plötzlich Ginny und sah Harry schmollend an. "Weil wir Gryffindor und Slytherin sind. Wir sprechen in der Öffentlichkeit doch nicht über unsere Pläne, wenn "Gegner" uns ausspionieren könnten", grinste der Schwarzhaarige und das Rothaarige Mädchen schmollte. "Das glaub ich dir nicht, Ron hätte sicher schon was gesagt!" meinte sie und Luna nickte zustimmend.

"Sie hat recht, keiner von uns redet über das Projekt", fiel es Hermine auf und sie sah Harry an. "Harry? Du weißt warum? Bist du schuld daran?" fragte sie dann leicht misstrauisch.

Harry grinste. "Blaise hat den Zauber auf unsere ganze Gruppe gesprochen, dann Draco und dann noch mal Millicent und dann Theodor und Pansy. Sie wussten selbst nicht, dass sie verzaubert wurden und dachten sicher ist sicher. Sie wollen einfach nicht, dass wir etwas über unser Projekt sagen, weil sie es geheim halten wollen. Wir spüren kein Bedürfnis etwas darüber zu verlieren, deshalb redet keiner darüber und ehrlichgesagt fand ich es tatsächlich sinnvoll und habe auch nichts unternommen um es rückgängig zu machen. Wenn man Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff so ansieht, denk man, sie springen sich gleich an den Hals mit ihren Ideen, weil keine genommen werden, wenn sie merken, dass wir diese Idee haben, werden sie vielleicht zusammenkommen und versuchen uns zu schlagen", erwiderte Harry logisch und Hermine sah ihn an.

"Du hast den Zauber bemerkt?" fragte sie und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Klar, wenn man lernt gegen Voldemort kämpfen zu müssen, hat man so einige Dinge inne, die andere nicht haben. Ich merke, wenn mir jemand etwas auferlegt, außerdem merke ich, wenn die Magie um einen herum fliest."

Alle vier sahen ihn erstaunt an, ließen aber das Fragen über den Endkampf, weil sie wussten, Harry wollet über so was jetzt nicht mehr reden, denn es war Vergangenheit.

Wie einer trafen sie sich vor dem Klassenzimmer für VgddK. Alle waren mehr als aufgeregt und als der Letzte kam, liefen sie zusammen, ohne Kommentar zum See. Erst beim See, als alle in dicke Mäntel gehüllt vor diesem standen, sprach der Erste: "Wie lief es mit den Aufgaben?" fragte Milly und sah alle einzeln an.

"Das Drehbuch ist geschrieben, beide Enden", sprach Parvati grinsend und Lavender nickte. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir diverse Sprüche gefunden haben, denn ich sah, dass alle in die Bibliothek kamen", meinte Hermine und viele nickten.

"Wir haben die verschiedensten Kostüme überprüft und werden sie euch zeigen", erwiderte Blaise während Draco mit Harry Blicke austauschte und ihn so stumm fragte, ob er auch wirklich wollte.  
"Wir haben beschlossen, wir nehmen die unzensierte Variante. Allein die Lehrer sprachlos zu erleben ist diese Variante wert." Dabei sah Draco Harry an, als wollte er sagen "und weil ich so eine Chance bekomme Harry zu sagen, dass ich ihn liebe."  
Parvati und Lavender strahlten sich an.

"Gut, was ist das nächste an der Tagesordnung?" fragte Milly weiter, weshalb Theodor sprach: "Wir brauchen erst die komplette Geschichte, dann sollten wir anfangen die Kostüme anzupassen. Natürlich nach dem wir die Rollen verteilt haben. Dann sollten wir die Bühne skizzieren und als nächstes "wie" wir aufführen."  
Alle nickten zustimmend. "Wir haben mehrere Rollen, davon sind die beiden Hauptrollen besetzt", sprach Parvati und Lavender begann aufzuzählen. "Wir haben den weißen König, die schwarze Königin, dann jeweils zwei Wachen, das heißt schon mal 8 Spieler mit Hauptrollen. Dann haben wir 5 bis 7 ganz normale Kinder, davon zwei größere Rollen, weiblich und männlich. Als nächstes hätten wir einen Freund des weißen Prinzen, eine dritte Wache also einen Spion der schwarzen Seite und das war´s dann."

Alle sahen die beiden an. "Wie denkt ihr, sollten die Rollen eurer Meinung nach besetzt werden?" fragte Pansy neugierig.  
"Also, wir würden wie folgt platzieren: Ach ja, die Kinder vom normalen Volk haben auch kleine Rollen. Zur Besetzung der schwarzen Seite: Königin ist Millicent, ihre schwarzen Haare passen ziemlich gut. Harry ist der Prinz, Vinzent und Gregory sind Wachen und Neville ist Spion.  
Nun zu der weißen Seite: Theodor ist der König, Draco der Prinz, Dean und Seamus sind seine Wachen, und Blaise ist die Freundwache. Zum Schluss wären noch auf der neutralen Seite: Hermine und Ron als Paar und Lavender und ich als Freundinnen", erklärte Parvati, weshalb Pansy stutzte, schließlich war sie nicht aufgeführt worden. Doch bevor sie sich beschweren konnte, sahen beide Mädchen sie an. "Na ja, wir haben den letzten Platz dir gegeben, das Problem jedoch ist, du hättest erstens den meisten Text und zweitens hättest du keinen Tanzpart", meinte Lavender und sah Pansy leicht besorgt an.

"Du wärst die Erzählerin, weil du gut aussiehst und gut reden kannst", fügte Parvati noch hinzu. Pansy war mehr als gerührt. "Ich mach's!" rief sie daraufhin begeistert und beide Mädchen strahlten.

"Ich finde die Besetzung gut", meinte Theodor als erster. "Besonders, weil Gryffindor und Slytherin bunt vermischt sind!" Die Anderen nickten.

"Gut, dann zu den Farben der Kleidungen und dem Auftreten", begann Milly und nun wandten sich alle zu ihr um ihr zuzuhören.  
"Wir dachten uns, wir nehmen Perlmutweiß, welches in sehr hellen grün, rosa, lila oder blau Tönen verschwimmt. Die schwarze Seite bekommt nachtschwarz, welches in dunkle Töne übergeht, wie rot, blau, grün oder lila. Das normale Volk bekommt bunte Winterkleidung, die zum Charakter passt." Führte Milly fort.

Pansy nickte, "der Stil sollte edel sein, viel Klimperschmuck, Schlaufen, Bänder und so was in der Art. Eben Dinge, die perfekt mit den Bewegungen mitflattern."  
Blaise fuhr fort. " Zu alle dem sollten die Haare natürlich perfekt abgestimmt sein, die Farben bleiben, besonders bei Harry und Draco, nur die Frisuren müssen verändert werden.

"Das klingt, als hättet ihr schon Pläne?" fragte Hermine interessiert und alle drei nickten.

"Ja und es wird perfekt, erst recht, wenn wir wissen, wie genau das Drehbuch verläuft, damit wir die verschiedenste Kleidung haben", erklärte Pansy begeistert.

"Wie steht's, mit der Gestaltung der Bühne? Sie muss schließlich zum Schlittschuhfahren geeignet sein?" fragte Blaise dazwischen.

"Ich kann gut zeichnen, das Problem, ich mach schon bei den Kostümen mit?" meinte Millicent schief grinsend. "Wir, Parvati, Lavender und ich können dich ersetzten! Setz dich mit Harry zusammen und zeichnet die Bühne!" Bestimmte Hermine freundlich, weshalb sie alle anstarrten.

"Harry kann zeichnen?" fragte Ron mehr als erstaunt, weshalb Hermine ihn grob auf den Arm schlug. "Er ist dein Freund und du weißt nicht, dass er zeichnen kann! Du weißt wohl auch nicht, dass das Bild von Seidenschnabel auf meinem Nachtisch, von ihm ist? Er hat es mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt, als es hieß Seidenschnabel solle umgebracht werden!" erwiderte Hermine, weshalb Ron Harry anstarrte, der leicht rötlich wurde.

"Das Bild hast du gemalt? Ihr veräppelt mich oder?" fragte er mit offenem Mund, weshalb Hermine den Kopf schüttelte. "Nein, das Bild hat er gemalt, genauso wie Schnuffel", flüsterte sie leise, weshalb Ron zu Harry blickte, der leicht traurig den Kopf senkte.

"Wer ist Schnuffel und wer ist Seidenschnabel? Und wie soll Harry zeichnen können?" fragte Dean verwirrt und sah den Schwarzhaarigen musternd an.

"Accio Bild von Seidenschnabel!" rief Hermine einfach aus und nach kurzem warten, flatterte ein Bild auf sie zu, auf dem ein Hippogreif zu erkennen war, leider nur in den Farben Grün.

"Hey Draco, dass ist der Hippogreif, der dich verletzt hat!" grinste Blaise, weshalb Draco sich nach vorne beugte und auf den Hippogreif starrte, der täuschend echt aussah.

"Bezeugt das genug, dass Harry zeichnen kann?" fragte Hermine und holte sich das Bild wieder, welches sie mit dem Stab antippte und es sich auflöste. Die anderen nickten.

"Das heißt Harry und Milly malen die Bühne?" fragte Theodor ruhig, weshalb Milly und Harry nickten.

"Gut, jetzt müssen wir noch rausfinden, "wie" wir das alles vorspielen", meinte Milly und Parvati und Lavender nickten. 

"Also einpaar von uns haben noch keine Aufgaben", meinte Draco und sah jeden einzeln an. "Stellt euch mal so zu den Gruppen, die jetzt dann diverse Aufgaben haben. Das heißt bis jetzt Kostüme und Bühnen!" forderte er und kurz darauf waren 7 Schüler aussortiert und 8 Jungs übrig. 

"Gut, Neville, Theodor ihr werdet mit mir die "Tänze" planen, ihr seit Beide topp im Tanzen, deswegen werden wir das auf die Eisbahn übertragen. Von euch fünfen, wer kann noch tanzen?" fragte Draco und sah Ron, Dean, Seamus, Vinzent und Gregory an.

Alle traten zurück, weshalb Draco seufzte. "Gut, was könnt ihr machen, damit wir eine Arbeitsaufteilung bekommen?" fragte er überlegend und musterte die fünf.

"Sie sollen dafür sorgen, dass kein Schüler hier an den See darf und sieht, was wir hier machen, das heißt, wir stricken einen Bann und sie bewachen ihn. Als nächstes währe noch die Aufgabe, für Musik zu sorgen, ich weiß sehr genau, das du, Dean, die verschiedensten Musikstücke kennst, ihr könnt einwenig Gefühl zeigen und schauen, was wir für Musikstücke verwenden könnten. Wenn jemand von euch denkt wirklich kein Gefühl für Musik zu haben, der hilft dann bei den anderen Dingen mit, aber hauptsächlich denk ich, seit ihr Musikberater und Bannschützer", meinte Harry und grinste breit.

Ron nickte, das konnte er wenigstens. Musik hatte er selbst und konnte er auch einordnen, den Bann konnte er auch aufrecht erhalten.

"Gut, das heißt die Aufgaben sind wieder vergeben und es geht nun dran zu arbeiten. Ich währe dafür, dass wir nicht nur in VgddK für das Projekt arbeiten", begann Hermine und bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte stimmte Harry mit zu. "Hermine hat recht, wir werden zwar etwas nachhinken mit den Hausaufgaben, aber da wir etwas weniger als sonst bekommen und das Projekt zu den UTZ zählt, ist es wichtig, alles zu machen, was hilft. Außerdem je mehr wir planen und organisieren, umso besser wird es und wir wollen doch alle, dass es gut wird oder?" fragte Harry und viele nickten zustimmend. 

"Die Beiden haben recht, zumal wir Gruppen haben, die Gryffindor und Slytherin gemischt sind, Es währe einfach besser, die Gruppen nach dem Unterricht zusammen zu holen und gemeinsam zu arbeiten. Auch werden wir NICHTS an die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws weiter sagen, der ganze Jahrgang schweigt über dieses Projekt, mit Ausnahme untereinander!" stimmte Draco zu und wieder nickten alle.

"Also, ich hätte nicht gedacht, das es so eine gleiche Meinung zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor geben kann, wir, denk ich, stimmen da natürlich mit ein. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw uns tobt", grinste Seamus und Draco grinste. "Wir sind halt doch nicht nur Junior Todesser", meinte er, bevor er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht blies.

"Wir sollten die restlichen Minuten Spaß haben, bevor wir uns nach dem Unterricht treffen ok?" schlug Blaise grinsend vor, weshalb viele auf die Uhr starrten. Sie hatten gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie so lange diskutiert hatten.

"Ja, aber erst für jeden eine Version des Drehbuches, schließlich muss Jeder seinen Text lernen!" meinte Parvati und kurzerhand hatte jeder ein Drehbuch in der Hand, welches alle erst mal überflatterten.

Damit sprach Draco, wie gestern auf jeden den Zauber für die Schlittschuhe, bevor sie die restlichen Minuten aufs Eis gingen.

Pansy schubste Draco unsanft in die Seite. "Komm schon, schnapp ihn dir endlich", flüsterte sie leise, bevor sie auf die Eisfläche sprang und von dort aus begann die Eisbahn entlang zu laufen.

Draco schluckte einmal tief, bevor er zu Ron, Hermine und Harry, die diskutierten schritt. "Darf ich mir Harry ausleihen?", fragte er mit etwas steifer Mine, weshalb Harry leicht rot um die Wangen wurde.

Hermine und Ron sahen sich kurz an, bevor Ron auf Draco zu schritt und ihn mit einem Augen ansah. "Ich weiß was du vor hast, glaub mir, wenn du ihm auch nur weh tust, breche ich dir alle Knochen einzeln", flüsterte er leise, so dass Harry nichts hörte. Damit ging er wieder zurück und Hermine funkelte den Blonden an. "Greif die Initiative, sie ist offen genug", meinte sie und schubste Harry sanft zu Draco, welcher den Kleineren gerade noch vor dem Fall bewaren konnte.

Harry starrte Hermine und Ron erstaunt an, bevor er knallrot wurde, weil er sah, in wessen Arme er sich befand. Er befreite sich, etwas stolpernd und sah Draco entschuldigend an, wobei er zu deutlich seine aufkommenden "Bauchschmerzen" spüren konnte.

"Also, verschwindet schon, bevor ich es mir anders überlege!" knurrte Ron, weshalb Draco mit einem respektvollen Lächeln Harry an der Hand nahm und einfach mit sich zog.

Harry schritt neben ihm her und blickte verlegen zu Boden, während Draco versuchte Worte zu finden.

"Harry?" begann er und stoppte. Er griff nach beiden Händen Harrys und sah ihn tief an, während Harry dachte sein Herz müsste aus ihm herausspringen, so aufgeregt wie er war. Draco beobachtete den Kleineren, der schüchtern immer noch auf den Boden blickte. Erst als der Blonde nichts weiter sagte, hob Harry langsam den Kopf, wobei er seine Röte in diesem Augenblick mehr als verfluchte, denn sie verriet ihn.

Draco seufzte tief aus und versuchte nicht in den Smaragdgrünen Seen des Schwarzhaarigen zu versinken. "Also", begann er erneut, während er nun Harrys Blick gefangen hatte. "Ich wollte dir gestern noch sagen, dass du dich nicht verhört hast", fuhr der Blonde fort und spürte deutlich das Zittern, dass durch den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen lief. "Ich weiß, es muss sich komisch anhören, wenn dein früherer Rivale plötzlich sagt, er mag dich. Ich glaub ich selber war auch recht schockiert", hohl lachte der Blonde auf, in der Hoffnung so seine Nervosität zu vertreiben.

Als er wieder verstummte und weiter in die Seen blickte und noch nie so lang und nah sein durfte, fuhr er weiter fort. "Es ist schwer dir zu sagen, was ich eigentlich will", flüsterte er nervös und strich sich eine Blonde Strähne aus dem Blickfeld, während er bemerkte, dass Harry die Lippen zusammenpresste, vor Aufregung. Scheinbar fühlte nicht nur er sich so nervös und angespannt.

"Bald hüpft mein Herz weg", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige, weshalb Draco leicht grinste, ja so fühlte er sich auch, nur dass man es bei ihm nicht so sah, wie beim Schwarzhaarigen. "Würdest du mich hassen, wenn ich den Abstand jetzt verringern würde?" fragte Draco leise und beugte sich etwas vor, so dass ihre Nasen sich fast berührten. 

"Ich glaube nein", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige zurück und schloss jetzt schon die Augen. Draco kam der Aufforderung zu gern nach und kurz darauf berührten sich ihre Lippen in einem sanften und schüchternen Kuss, den beide erwiderten.

Ohne es zu bemerken, stoppten die anderen auf der Eisplatte und sahen grinsend auf das Paar, welches in mitten der Eisfläche stand und sich küsste. Schüchtern und sanft. 

Parvati und Lavender strahlten sich an. Pansy und Blaise hoben die Daumen und Ron sah Hermine etwas missmutig an, auch wenn er eher resigniert schien.

Die anderen sahen die beiden nur sprachlos an, hatten sie zuvor nie gedacht, dass die beiden so etwas machen würden.

Langsam löste Harry sich von Draco, sein Herz schien sich langsam zu beruhigen, obwohl es nicht minder andeutete, dass es jetzt aus war. Mit leicht verklärten Augen blickte er in die Silbergrauen Seen Dracos. Er wusste nicht was er sagen oder machen sollte. Viel eher genoss er das Gefühl die Lippen Dracos auf den seinen zu spüren. Allein die etwas aufgesprungene Haut und diese Sanfte Berührung entfachte in ihm eine innere Wärme.

"Wow", flüsterte Draco leise und fing somit Harrys blick ein. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er Harry tief ansah. "würdest du mit mir gehen?" fragte er dann einfach kurzum, weil er den Mut aufbrachte, ein großes Glücksgefühl im Bauch hatte, Harry nicht weggerannt war und einfach, weil er gerade den Passenden Moment gefunden hatte.

Harry schluckte hart. "I..." versuchte er hervor zu bringen, doch die Worte wollten ihm einfach nicht entweichen so verzaubert fühlte er sich.

"JETZT SAG SCHON JAAA!" rief plötzlich eine Lachende Stimme und bevor jemand reagieren konnte, traf ein weißer Schneeball Harry genau am Rücken. Sowohl Harry, als auch Draco wandten sich um und sahen genau zu Ron, der sie breit angrinste und etwas verdächtig Ohriges einrollte.

Harry wand sich Draco zu, stellte sich auf die Zehnspitzen um auch zu Draco hochzukommen, zog Draco mit seinen Händen runter und flüsterte mit sanfter Stimme. "Ja bitte", bevor er Draco in einen zweiten Kuss einfing und erneut alles um ihn herum vergas.

Erst als etwas vor ihnen zerplatschte, weil etwas Schneeartiges an ein Schutzschild um sie herum zerfiel, lösten sie den zweiten Kuss und wandten sich zu dem Werfer, der dieses mal Dean frech grinsend war.

Draco der das Schild gesprochen hatte, lies es mit einem wisch seines Stabes zerbrechen und griff nach Harrys Hand, der verwirrt auf Draco blickte.

"Sie wollen Krieg, dann bekommen sie einen", damit beugte er sich runter, formte mit einer Hand einen Schneeball, schließlich war die Platte mit Schnee voll, weil es schon die ganzen Tage über geschneit hatte, und drückte den Ball Harry in die Hand. "Wir wollen doch unsere Beziehung durch solche Spanner nicht unterbrechen lassen!" grinste er fies, weshalb Harry strahlte und den Ball in die Hand nahm. "Du hast recht!" grinste er, als er seine Hand aus Dracos löste, den Ball zuende formte und ausholte.

Mit einem gezielten Schuss traf der Ball auf Dean, der ihnen den Rücken zugewandt hatte.

Seamus grinste breit, als Dean sich den Schnee aus den Haaren kämmte. "SCHNEEBALLSCHLACHT!" rief er laut in die Runde und damit begann das Spiel mit Magie, Schnee und Spaß.

Damit begann die wohl ausgelassenste und fröhlichste Schneeballschlacht zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin, die seit neustem gemischt wurde und nicht mal zwischen Hauskameraden halt gemacht wurde.

Harry und Draco hatten sich zusammen geschlossen und schafften es alle anderen in Beschuss zu setzen, während sie selbst den Bällen immer wieder auswichen. Im Allgemeinen lachten sie und scherzten sie, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Sie stoppten erst, als der Gong durch die Winde halte und sie eilig zum nächsten Unterricht mussten, da sie sonst Punktabzüge bekommen würden.

Da sie glücklicherweise zusammen hatten, konnten sie in einer geschlossenen Gruppe die Gänge entlang rennen und mussten nicht irgendwelche Gänge suchen.

Vor der Tür angekommen zauberte Hermine ohne ein Kommentar alle trocken und ließ die Wintermäntel verschwinden, bevor sie eintraten, als währe nichts, wobei man deutlich ihre roten Wangen sah.

Draco gab Harry flüchtig einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie sich trennten und auf ihre Plätze schritten, wobei keiner richtig bemerkte, dass sie etwas getan hatten.

Der Unterricht war im Gegenzug zu dem Vorherigen mehr als langweilig, erst recht, wenn man bedachte, dass dieser Unterricht Geschichte war. Obwohl Harry sonst immer wie Hermine einpaar Notizen schrieb, schrieb er nun andere Worte auf das Stück Pergament und lies es zu Draco flattern, der es verwirrt entgegen nahm.

In schöngeschwungener und zierlicher Handschrift standen die Worte:

Hi Dray,

Sag mir ,wenn Dray oder Drace dir nicht passen, dann hör ich gleich damit auf, ich wollte fragen, wie das ist mit unserer na ja Beziehung. Werden wir öffentlich zeigen, dass wir uns lieben, oder nur dann, wenn keiner hinguckt? Ich persönlich bin gegen beides nicht abgeneigt. Wenn rauskommt, dass ich einen Freund habe, werden sie mich vielleicht endlich in Ruhe lassen. Ich freu mich schon Ginny vom Posten meiner "Freundin" zu befreien.

Ich kann dir einfach nicht sagen wie glücklich ich bin, dass, na ja, dass wir ein Paar sind. Ich dachte ich träume. Es hört sich vielleicht kitschig an, aber es stimmt wirklich.

Dein Jay

Draco grinste breit und schrieb eine Antwort, während er Pansy mit einer Kleinen Notiz den Brief Harry reichte, weil sie schon neugierig herüber blickte, genau wie Blaise.

"An meine kleine Cousine und Adrian, ihr wisst gar nicht wie glücklich ich bin"

Als er fertig war mit dem Antwortbrief, lies er diesen zu Harry flattern, der ihn entzückt ansah und dann den Brief entgegen nahm und öffnete.

"Hi mein kleiner Panther,

Ich bin mir sicher, wenn du mich Dray oder Drace nennst, wird es immer bezaubernd klingen, wie alles was du sagst. Wegen mir können wir die Beziehung offen gestalten, es gibt keinen, der uns ihm Wege stehen könnte. Wie bei dir, kann ich meine Cousine (Pansy) jetzt von ihrem Job als "Freundin" befreien. Als Ron mir "erlaubte", dich zu "entführen" war ich umso verblüffter und mutiger, allein, dass dein Freund es mir "erlaubt" hat und scheinbar wusste, was passiert, freut mich. Er muss dich sehr mögen, wenn er unseren Hass dafür überspringt, wenn ich bedenke, wie er zuvor reagiert hat. Sag ihm, dass es mir leid tut, was ich ihm je gegen den Kopf geworfen habe, es war wirklich nicht böse gemeint, es war nur die Zeit. Ich hoffe wir werden uns bald richtig vertragen. Auch Hermine sollst du sagen, dass es mir leid tut. Und besonders dir, denn ich konnte einfach nicht anders, du weißt, wie es stand, entweder ihr oder wir, wir konnten einfach nicht anderes entscheiden, nicht bei Voldemort.

Aber weißt du mein kleiner Panther, ich fühlte gleich wie du. Als wir voreinander standen und wir uns küssten, dachte ich, die Welt explodiert. Ich liebe dich und endlich kann ich es dir sagen dann und wann ich es will. Ich wusste schon von an Beginn, dass ich dich mehr als mag, doch ich vertraute dem Gefühl nicht. Aber nun weiß ich es und werde dich nie wieder hergeben.

In liebe dein Dray

Harry strahlte nur so über beide Ohren und sah den Professor kurz an, bevor er den Brief an Ron und Hermine weiterreichte, die verdutzt auf den Brief starrten.

Auch hier war eine kleine Notiz angehängt. "Ich verschwinde etwas nach hinten, der Professor merkt eh nichts und neben Draco ist ein Platz frei."

Bevor jemand darauf etwas sagen konnte, duckte Harry sich unter dem Stuhl weg, natürlich, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass niemand hinsah und krabbelte nach hinten zu Draco, der ihn mit großen Augen anblickte.

"Bist du verrückt geworden, du kannst doch nicht so einfach Platz tauschen?" fragte Draco leise und eindringlich, während Harry an dem Platz neben Draco wieder auftauchte und mit einem Stummen Zauber seine Tasche herschweben lies. "Du siehst doch das es geht", grinste Harry breit und rötlich im Gesicht.

Draco grinste breit. "du bist einfach niedlich", flüstere er, zückte seinen Stab und lies seinen Tisch lautlos etwas näher an Harrys Tisch schweben, weshalb Harry es ihm gleich tat, sie saßen eh in der letzten Reihe und somit würde keiner so richtig auf sie achten, zumal es immer wieder mal vorkam, dass Slytherin oder Gryffindor so abstand zu dem jeweils anderen Haus nahmen.

Beide grinsten sich an und kurz darauf trafen sich ihre Lippen kurz, wobei sie ihr Umfeld diesmal lieber nicht aus den Augen verloren.

"Sag mal mein Panther, woher hast du den Spitznamen Jay?" fragte Draco leise, als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten.

Harry grinste leicht. "Mine hat ihn mir verpasst, als ich meinte, ich wolle auch einen Spitznamen. Sie nahm Jay von James, mein Zweitnahmen", lächelte Harry und Draco nickte verstehend. "Nicht schlecht. Also ich möchte nicht unbedingt Luc gerufen werden, dass kommt ja fast an ein Mädchen ran", grinste Draco und Harry lachte leise, wobei er gleich darauf wieder nach vorne Blickte und schaute, ob Professor Binns, der schwebende Geisterlehrer nichtsgehört hatte, doch dieser redete weiter vor sich hin.

"Dray oder Drace passt viel besser zu dir", flüsterte Harry leise und etwas rötlich um die Nase. 

"Pantherchen? Erzählst du mir, wenn ich dich lieb frage mehr über dich?" fragte Draco leise und sanft, weshalb Harry noch röter wurde. "Gern, nur na ja, manches ist nicht berauschend und einpaar Details lass ich aus, weil es schmerzt sie zu erwähnen", flüsterte Harry und Draco nickte verstehend.

Damit begann die Ausfragung zwischen beiden Jungs und jeder der Gryffindor und Slytherin konnte ein leises Kichern ab und an von Harry hören, oder ein unterdrücktes Lachen Dracos. Keiner der 13 Schüler der beiden Häuser hatten beide je so gesehen, doch sie waren insgeheim sehr angetan von dem Pärchen.

Gemeinsam schritten sie zur Großen Halle, sie hatten zusammen geplant fürs Projekt und waren auch alle sehr weit gekommen. Nun liefen Draco, Blaise und Pansy neben Harry, Ron und Hermine. Harry strahlte und schmiegte sich an seinen "Dray", während die anderen grinsten.

Kurz vor der Halle dann, wurden sie aufgehalten. "Und was habt ihr für ein Projekt? Ich habe gehört, dass die Lehrer positiv überrascht von euch sind. Verratet uns, mit welchem Projekt, ihr die Lehrer so verblüfft und wie ihr die anderen unter Kontrolle haltet. Zaubertrank? Fluch?" fragte plötzlich ein Hufflepuff aus ihrem Jahrgang und sah sie finster an.

"Jede Gruppe soll ein eigenes Projekt machen. Ihr seid außerdem alt genug, eure Streitigkeiten zu lösen", erwiderte Harry ruhig und bevor er sich versah, hatte der Hufflepuff ihn unsanft an die Wand genagelt.

"Du weißt ja nicht mal annähernd, was die Ravenclaw uns antun. Nicht nur dass sie uns be..." "Lass. Meinen. Freund. LOS! Sonst zeig ich dir, wie fies Slytherin gegenüber aufmüpfigen Hufflepuff sein können", zischte Draco plötzlich leise und fixierte den Hufflepuff mit einer bösen Mine an.

Dieser lies Harry fallen, der von Draco aufgefangen wurde. "Das nächste Mal, wenn du ihn oder einen anderen von uns wegen des "Projekts" anfasst, ausfragst, oder sonst irgendwas machst. Sei dir gewiss, nicht jeder Zaubertrank ist nachweisbar!" zischte Draco zog Harry besitzergreifend an sich und sah den braunhaarigen Hufflepuff finster an, während Harry Draco beipflichtete.

Der Hufflepuff sah beide mit großen Augen an, bevor er das Weite suchte.

"Alles ok mit dir?" fragte Draco Harry besorgt und strich sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen. Harry nickte lächelnd und küsste seinen Drachen sanft auf die Wange. "Klar, weil ein netter Slytherin mir geholfen hat", grinste er.

"Also ich glaub die Hufflepuff kommen mit den Ravenclaw überhaupt nicht klar, der war richtig verzweifelt", meinte Blaise rätselnd. "Sie finden einfach keinen gemeinsamen Nenner, dadurch, dass sie wir Gryffindor und Slytherin streiten. Wir haben beide nachgegeben, aber dort geben keine nach, es konnte doch nur so kommen", erklärte Hermine und zuckte mit den Schultern, "bin ich froh, dass es bei uns anders kam."

"Es wird sich zeigen, ob sie sich vertragen", grinste Pansy freundlich. "Also ich persönlich pfeif auf den Streit, mir es so lieber, wenn man die beiden sich ansieht. Ich hasste den Streit sowieso. Ich find es so viel besser", meinte Pansy lächelnd.

Harry nickte "Oh ja, ich hasste auch den Streit, so find ich es viel besser", lächelte er und Draco küsste seinen Engen sanft.

"Kommt jetzt, sonst ist kein Abendessen mehr da!" grinste Blaise und zog beide einfach mit sich. Die anderen lachten leise, weshalb Harry die Zunge bleckte und sich bei Draco einharkte.

"Mein Panther? Würdest du mir beim Tisch der Schlangen Gesellschaft leisten?" fragte Draco, als sie fast schon in der Großen Halle waren. Harry blickte daraufhin kurz fragend zu Hermine und Ron. 

"Geh schon! Luna sitzt auch bei uns am Tisch!" lächelte Hermine und Ron fügte hinzu. "Wenn Jay bei euch Schlangen etwas passi..." "also Ron, momentan ist er sicherer bei uns, als bei den Hufflepuffs", lachte Pansy und unterbrach somit Ron, der schief grinste.

"Gut, dann bis später", meinte der Rothaarige, bevor er mit Hermine davon schritt und Harry bei Draco ließ, der breit grinste.

Gemeinsam schritten sie also in die Große Halle, nur um dort fast in Ron und Hermine hineinzustoßen, die verwirrt in die Halle blickten.

Vor ihnen standen mehrere Schüler aus dem Hause Gryffindor und Slytherin und knurrten sich an. Sie riefen irgendwas von "unmöglich", "niemals", "Nie im Leben", usw. Neben dran standen die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws und feuerten beide an.

"Was ist den hier los?" fragte Blaise leise, bevor Harry einfach die Initiative ergriff, schließlich waren sie die Siebtklässler und somit die ältesten. Mit einem lauten und deutlichen "RUHE!" verschaffte er sich die geballte Aufmerksamkeit.

"Was geht hier eigentlich vor? Seit froh, dass kein Lehrer anwesend ist!" sprach nun Hermine, die ja die eigentliche Schulsprecherin war. 

Kurz darauf lagen alle Blicke auf Harry und Draco, die Arm in Arm lief.

"Markus erzählt, dass Harry Potter mit Draco Malfoy gehen soll!" rief eine Ravenclaw in die Mitte, weshalb Harry kurz zu Draco blickte. Die Gryffindor riefen sofort wieder, dass das nicht stimmte und auch die Slytherin schienen dies zu behaupten.

Harry verzog sein Gesicht. "Wisst ihr, wie ich es hasse, dass ich eine Galeonsfigur bin?" fragte er leise, während Draco ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter griff. Mit einem Zauber verschaffte sich der Blonde nun eine laute Stimme. "Seit ihr von allen Borsten durchstochen? Weshalb in Merlins Namen sollte es EUCH etwas angehen, ob ich mit Harry geh? Hat es euch interessiert, das Parker mit Ellison geht? Interessiert es euch, dass McConner mit Pichart geht? Wohl eher kaum! Also lasst euren Kram sein und setzt euch wieder. Zudem haben wir momentan Projekte am Laufen die Gemeinschaft zwischen den Häusern stärken soll. Nehmt euch mal ein Beispiel und lasst endlich dieses Kindergartengetue!" zischte er, bevor er Harrys Hand nahm und mit erhobenen Hauptes zum Slytherintisch setzte.

Die anderen starrten die beiden sprachlos an, während Blaise und Pansy Harry und Draco folgten und Hermine und Ron sich an den Gryffindortisch setzten. Die vier Häuser wussten nicht was sagen. Mit so einer Abfuhr hätten sie nicht gerechnet, zumal sie auch noch preisgab, dass Harry und Draco ab nun ein Paar war.

Langsam begannen sich die vereinzelten Schüler zu setzten und irgendwann standen nur noch Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, die enttäuscht aussahen, dass sie keinen Kleinkrieg anzetteln konnten.

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen vergingen alle besonders für den Siebten Jahrgang Gryffindor Slytherin vergnügt. Die Schüler kannten sich gegenseitig und vertrieben ihre Zeit nicht mehr damit, den Streit anzuzetteln. Jeder hatte seine Arbeit und diese bewältigte er mit dem jeweils anderen Haus und übte zudem seinen Text für die Große Aufführung. Es konnte gar nicht besser werden.

Durch dieses Projekt kam es dazu, dass die Häuser Gryffindor und Slytherin sich gegenseitig besser kennen lernten, zumal zwei Oberhäupter ein gutes Beispiel abgaben, schließlich lernten Harry und Draco sich richtig kennen und lieben. Es war, als währe nie Streit gewesen. Dafür begannen die Häuser Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw in der Öffentlichkeit das jeweils andere Haus zu verfluchen, verspotten oder anderweitig zu beschädigen, weshalb Luna öffentlich für einige Zeit zu Ginny abstieg und in Gryffindor wohnte.

Auch versuchten alle herauszufinden, was die Siebte Jahrgansstufe Gryffindor Slytherin plante. Niemand hatte bis jetzt auch nur einen einzigen Hinweis, mit der Ausnahme, dass einige von ihnen gern Schlittschuh fuhren und das Harry eine der Hauptrollen war. Dies war aus versehen hindurch gesickert, als die Gruppe für die Kostüme wissen wollte, ob zu einer Hauptrolle auch normale Kleidung passten und sie Harry dies gefragt hatten.

Es hätte aber sonst nicht besser laufen können. Die Lehrer waren begeistert, dass sich die beiden Häuser so verstanden, während sie die anderen Häuser, die nicht mal annähernd zusammenarbeiten wollten, bestürzt betrachteten.

Alles lief Perfekt, bis eine Woche kurz vor der Aufführung dann etwas geschah, was sie hätte zum Zerbrechen bringen können.

Harry und Draco fuhren gemeinsam auf den Eisplatten ihre Akte durch, während die anderen ihnen zusahen und bestimmt nickten. Die beiden hatten keine Fehler in ihrer Aufführung.

Sie beendeten den letzten Tanz mit einem Kuss, bevor sie langsam zu den anderen fuhren und lächelten. "Bald haben wir es hinter uns", grinste Harry breit, wobei er nicht behauptete, dass es ihm keinen Spaß bereitete. Er lehnte sich an Draco und sah die anderen abwartend an, ob sie noch irgendwelche Mängel an ihnen hatten.

"Ja, bald haben wir alles", grinste Pansy, die ihren großen Cousin Draco breit anlächelte, denn seit sie dieses Projekt gestartet hatten, ging es sowohl Draco, als auch Harry super. Selbst die wenigen Versuche sie auseinander zu bringen waren an ihnen abgeprallt.

"Jetzt fehlen nur noch die Aufführungen mit den ganzen Klamotten", meinte Milly und Draco grinste. "Das wird bezaubernd werden, wenn ich daran denke, wie schön du darin aussiehst mein Engel", schmachtete er und zog Harry zu sich, während die anderen grinsten.

"Was müssen wir noch machen?" fragte Ron. Auch er hatte sich damit abgefunden eine halbe Hauptrolle zu sein. Er und Hermine waren durch dieses Projekt auch sehr viel näher gekommen, erst recht, weil sie eine Rolle spielten, die einfach dazu animierte den anderen mit glänzenden Augen zu betrachten.

"Also die Kostüme passen alle, die Bühnen sind skizziert und ausprobiert, die Spieler haben ihren Text inne, die Schritte sind perfekt eigentlich haben wir nichts mehr zu tun", lächelte Blaise und Hermine nickte zustimmend.

"Dann würd ich sagen, proben wir die wichtigsten Schritte, die durch Zauber organisiert werden", schlug Theodor vor und Hermine grinste, sowie auch Harry, denn die wichtigsten Schritte waren auf Teamarbeit abgestimmt, richtiges Timing und vertrauen.

"Na dann zurück auf die Bühne und einzeln probieren!" rief Pansy grinsend und kurz darauf schritten Parvati und Lavender, Hermine und Ron und Harry und Draco auf die Fläche, denn diese 6 hatten jeweils eine wichtigere Stellung.

Harry und Draco suchten sich automatisch die Mitte, weil sie dort sehr viel Platz hatten und es ihre Stelle war, an der sie Probieren durften. Die anderen 4 waren etwas weiter beim Rand. 

Doch bevor Blaise auch nur den Zauberstab erheben konnte um Takt in die Luft zu blasen, ertönte ein lauter angsteinflößender Krach.

Ron, Dean, Seamus, Vinzent und Gregory schrieen auf. "SOFORT ALLES WEGZAUBERN, WAS DAS PROJEKT VERRÄT!" rief Hermine, die sofort erkannte, was los war, schließlich waren diese Vier dafür zuständig, den Bann aufrecht zu erhalten.

Alle hoben fast gleichzeitig die Stäbe und somit verschwanden, alle Materialien oder Dinge, die zum Projekt gehörten, obwohl es nicht sehr viele waren, schließlich zauberten sie die Hälfte.

Kaum hatten sie alles verschwinden lassen, brach das Schild um sie herum komplett und einpaar Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw kamen zornig auf sie zu.

Die Gruppe Gryffindor uns Slytherin schritt langsam zum Rand um zu fragen, warum ca. 17 Schüler sie unterbrachen und ihren Bann zerstörten.

"Was wollt ihr?" fragte Draco misstrauisch, der mit Harry langsam her kam und als einer der letzten vom Eis stieg.

"Wie wir sehen, ist kein Lehrer anwesend", grinste ein Ravenclaw kühl, weshalb die anderen, außer seine "Gruppe" ihn komisch ansahen. Jeder griff alarmiert zu seinem Stab, zog ihn aber nicht. "Das ist umso besser", lachte ein Hufflepuff hämisch.

Rons Stab zitterte bedächtig, man sah ihm an, das er die 17 Schüler gern weggehext hätte.

"Was wollt ihr hier?" fragte Harry ruhig, er war einer der 15, die nicht zum Zauberstab griffen, auch wenn er alarmiert war. "Wenn ihr den See benutzen wollt, hättet ihr uns fragen können", meinte er beruhigend und sah alle einzeln an.

"Wir wollen nicht "euren" See!" knurrte ein Hufflepuff wild, weshalb Harry etwas zurück wich von ihnen. "Was wollt ihr dann, ich bin mir sicher, wir helfen gern?" fragte Harry ruhig weiter, obwohl er recht unsicher war.

"Ihr wollt uns helfen?" fragte ein Ravenclaw fast irre und wie einer zielten plötzlich alle auf den kleinsten der Gruppe, der leicht schluckte.

Draco stellte sich sofort vor seinen Freund und funkelte alle an. "Was in Merlins Namen ist los mit euch? Wir haben euch nichts getan!" zischte er und hielt seinen Stab schützend vor sich und Harry.

"Oh doch, ihr habt mehr als nichts getan. Zu erst schließt ihr Frieden zwischen euren Häusern, weil ihr beide euch liebt. Dann fangen die Lehrer an euer Projekt als wirklich verblüffend zu beschreiben. Man hört sie von euch schwärmen. Wie perfekt ihr doch seit, wie positiv dieses Projekt verläuft und wie schlecht es doch zwischen Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff läuft, dass es ein Fehler war Blau und Gelb zu mischen! Sie schauen uns sogar fast schon finster hinterher, als würden sie etwas bereuen!" knurrte ein Ravenclaw wütend und schritt auf Harry und Draco zu, wobei mehrere Zauberstäbe ihn daran hinderten.

"Daran haben wir keine Schuld und es hat nichts mit unserem Projekt zu tun!" warf Hermine ein. "Sie sind begeistert, dass unsere Häuser sich plötzlich verstehen, was ihr auch könnt, schließlich wart ihr vor dem Projekt nicht einmal halb so verfeindet wie jetzt!"

"Halt deinen Mund, was du sagst stimmt nicht. Und da wir uns sicher sind, dass wenn einer euer Projekt versaut ihr ihn dann zusammen staucht und alle Probleme wieder beginnen, werden wir dort anpacken. Vielleicht kann dann euere Hauptrolle nicht mehr spielen!" lachte ein Hufflepuff spöttisch, weshalb die ganze Mannschaft aus Gryffindor und Slytherin sie anstarrten.

"Ihr seit doch verrückt!" rief Ron kühl und Pansy nickte zustimmend. "Weshalb denkt ihr sei das alles so einfach gestrickt?" fragte sie, doch bevor jemand reagieren konnte, schossen alle 17 Schüler auf die 15 Schüler.

Harry stoppte alle Flüche mit einem einzigen Schild, welches vor allen erschien, doch brach es sofort, als der letzte Strahl verpufft war. Zwar hatte er stärkere Kräfte, die Voldemort getötet hatten, doch nicht mal er konnte 17 Schüler auf einmal stoppen.

Er wich automatisch wie seine Teamkollegen zurück, wobei Draco immer noch schützen vor ihm stand. Er wusste weshalb sie Harry als einzigen angriffen und keinen anderen. Schließlich war dieser die bekannte Hauptrolle.

"Hört auf!" rief Hermine streng, doch ihr Rufen ging unter. Ein Fluch schoss auf sie zu, den Ron hielt.

Die ganzen Gruppen teilten sich auf. Die 17 Hufflepuff und Ravenclaws teilten sich auf die Gryffindors und Slytherin auf, die zum See zurück wichen, weil sie sonst keinen anderen Weg hatten.

"ICH ZIEHE PUNKTE AB!" schrie Hermine, als die Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw begannen Flüche abzuschießen, doch niemand hörte ihr zu, weshalb kurz darauf mehrere Duelle entstanden, wobei gleich 4 Schüler auf Harry und Draco zu gingen.

"Manchmal glaub ich wirklich, die Welt ist verrückt", flüsterte Harry leise und Draco nickte, wobei er und Harry einen Fluch zurück schickten, der einen außer Gefecht setzte.

Als der erste Fluch Vinzent Crabbe traf, dem es zwar nicht schadete, aber trotz allem etwas ausmachte, flog der erste Fluch eines Gryffindor Vinzent zur Hilfe, der den Hufflepuff zurückwarf. 

Erst jetzt begannen alle Gryffindor und Slytherin zurück zu schlagen und nicht mehr ein zu kassieren. Mit einer enormen Kraft und Intensivität drückten die zwei Häuser die anderen beiden zurück.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da lagen fast alle Ravenclaw und Hufflepuffs im Schnee, während die anderen sie grimmig ansah.

"Das war ein Fehler von euch!" zischte ein Ravenclaw spöttisch und bevor sich jemand versah, begann das ganze Eis auf dem sie standen zu brechen und da etwas weniger als die Hälfte noch auf der Fläche stand, brachen diese natürlich mit ein.

Harry selbst stand etwas weiter in der Mitte und brach mit einem lauten Schrei ins eiskalte Wasser.

Die anderen konnten es auch nicht verhindern und waren nun klatschnass im eiskalten Wasser.

"Wartet wir helfen euch!" rief Pansy entsetzt und sofort begann sie mit den Schülern die außen standen, die anderen aus dem Wasser zu holen.

Draco unterdessen schwamm wie einpaar andere im Wasser und suchte Harry, den er aus den Augen verloren hatte. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass der Kleinere nicht schwimmen konnte.

"Harry wo bist du?" flüsterte er mehr als besorgt und zückte seinen Stab. Er achtete gar nicht erst auf die anderen und lies alle Eisplatten, die im Wasser schwammen verschwinden.

"DRACO WO IST HARRY!" rief plötzlich die Stimme Hermines vom Rand her. Ihr Stimme war geprägt von Panik.

Harry unterdessen wusste nicht was tun. Er paddelte, um an die Oberfläche zu kommen, doch es schien, als würde ihn auch noch etwas runter ziehen. Alles kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor, mit der Ausnahme, dass er nun 17 war und nicht erst 6. Verzweifelt suchte er seinen Zauberstab, den er im Fall verloren hatte, denn seine Luft wurde langsam knapp und die Kälte brannte an ihm wie Feuer.

Wie wild um sich schlagend versuchte er den Griff um seinen Bein zu lösen, was auch kurzzeitig verschwand, bevor sich der Griff um seinen Arm legte.

"DRACO DA HINTEN!" rief plötzlich Theodor mit Schreck und zeigte Draco die Stelle, an der Blasen auftauchten.

Draco dachte nicht einmal an die Kälte und tauchte einfach ab in Richtung Blasen fast neben ihm. Er tauchte in die Tiefe und erkannte etwas weiter vor ihm zwei Gestalten, die eine Dritte versuchten fest zu halten. Es waren irgendwelche Wassermenschen, die versuchten den Kleineren ruhig zu halten.

Draco schwamm in schnellen Zügen zu den zwei Wesen, die Harry nur am Bein erwischen konnten. Sie sahen Draco überrascht an, als dieser vor ihnen ankam. Harry schaffte es dadurch sich zu befreien, doch Draco griff einfach ohne etwas zu sagen den Arm Harrys und zog ihn an sich um ihn zu beruhigen, was auch tatsächlich gelang.

Doch kaum öffnete der Schwarzhaarige den Mund, begann er zu Husten.

Draco hielt ihm Mund und Nase zu und versuchte mit seiner Last, die langsam die Besinnung verlor an die Oberfläche zu gelangen, wobei ihm die Wassermenschen halfen, die sich an beide Seiten Dracos hefteten, ihn am Arm nahmen und hochzogen.

Harry selbst spürte nur noch, dass Draco ihn in den Arm nahm, bevor er keine Luft mehr bekam und ihm Schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Das Auftauchen an die Oberfläche bemerkte er gar nicht mehr und auch nicht, dass die Wassermenschen ihm und Draco an Land zogen.

"DRACO!" rief Pansy entsetzt, als dieser wieder auftauchte und das inmitten der Seemenschen. Die anderen standen um den See und frohren erbärmlich, sogar die, die nicht im Wasser waren, hatte sie schließlich tatkräftig geholfen die anderen aus dem Wasser zu ziehen.

Langsam zogen die Wassermenschen Harry und Draco an Land, wo Draco Harry sofort auf den Rücken drehte und einen Zauber sprach, damit dieser wieder atmete. "Komm schon mein Engel!" flüsterte er besogt und sprach den Zauber erneut, woraufhin der Schwarzhaarige immer noch nicht reagierte. "Jetzt komm schon!" rief nun Blaise, der Dracos verzweifelte Versuche bemerkt hatte.

Hermine schritt zu ihnen und sprach ebenfalls einen Zauber, der nicht die gewollte Wirkung erzielte.

Die Wassermenschen sahen sie bestürzt an und einer schritt vor. Er blubberte irgendetwas vor sich hin, bevor er seine grüne Hand über Nase und Mund des Schwarzhaarigen gleiten ließ und grüngelber Schimmer erschien.

Daraufhin begann der Kleinere stark zu husten und Wasser zu spucken. Draco setzte ihn so gleich auf und klopfte ihm sanft auf den Rücken. "Ganz ruhig", flüsterte er sanft und hielt beide Hände Harrys fest.

Die Wassermenschen lächelten und sprangen beide ins Wasser, während Harry sich stark zitternd an Draco lehnte und unterdrückt hustete. Sein Körper war eiskalt und sein Hals tat weh. Auch fühlte er sich an, als würde er nackt im Schnee begraben liegen.

Draco hob ihn sanft hoch, während Hermine die Kleidung von ihnen beiden trocknete, was aber nicht annähernd half gegen die Kälte. Selbst das Haare trocknen funktionierte nicht.

"Ich geh in den Krankenflügel!" flüsterte er leise, bevor er an allen vorbeischritt und die nicht mehr anwesenden Hufflepuff und Ravenclaws ignorierte.

"Mi s k kald", flüsterte Harry leise und Draco merkte wie stark sein Schwarzhaariger Engel zitterte im Gegenzug zu ihm.

"Es wird hoff ich gleich besser, wir sind gleich im Schluss und dann bei Poppy", beruhigte Draco Harry und umhüllte den Kleineren etwas umständlich mit seinem Winterumhang, der dank Hermine ja wieder trocken war.

Als Draco den Krankenflügel erreicht hatte, war Harry an Draco gelehnt zitternd eingeschlafen, scheinbar hatte ihn die Erschöpfung dazu gebracht, schließlich hatte er sich gegen "Monster" wehren wollen, obwohl sie ihm nur helfen wollten.

Vorsichtig und sanft legte Draco den Schwarzhaarigen auf dem Bett ab. "Madam Pomfrey! Kommen sie sofort!" rief er in den Raum und zog Harry die Schuhe aus, die gefüllt mit Wasser waren.

Als Madam Pomfrey eilig angefahren kam, hatte Draco dem Kleineren den Schal abgenommen und das Stirnband. "Was ist passiert?" fragte die Heilerin und eilte auf das Bett zu, in dem Harry lag.

"Er ist halb ertrunken und halb erfroren", meinte Draco leise und besorgt, weshalb die Krankenschwester ihn ansah. "Wie das denn?" fragte sie geschockt und mit einem einfachen Zauber entkleidete sie den Schwarzhaarigen bis auf die Boxershort. Der ganze Körper zitterte und war blass.

Sie sprach einen Zauber, der den ganzen Körper zum Leuchten brachte und Draco vermutete, dass dies ein Wärmezauber war. "Wir probten für unser Projekt auf dem Eis, als Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw aus unserem Jahrgang auftauchte und unseren Bann zum Verstecken des Projekts brach. Sie wollten uns wieder auseinander bringen, also dass unsere Häuser sich wieder hassen. Deswegen gingen sie auf uns los, was nicht so ganz gelang, wie wehrten uns und als sie alle am Boden lagen und wir halb auf dem Eis standen, zerstörten sie die komplette Eisfläche und einpaar von uns krachten ein.

Die meisten von uns waren am Rand des Sees und waren sehr schnell draußen, aber Harry und ich waren etwas weiter in der Mitte und zudem kann Harry nicht schwimmen. Ich suchte ihn dann und mit Hilfe der Wassermenschen krochen wir aus dem Wasser. Der Zauber zum Wiederbeleben funktionierte vier mal nicht und auch hier halfen die Wassermenschen, bevor sie verschwanden. Harry bekam wieder Luft und ich trug ihn augenblicklich hierher", meinte Draco und die Heilerin sah ihn geschockt an. "War denn kein Lehrer anwesend um euch zu helfen?" fragte sie mehr als entgeistert.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, während die Krankenschwester einpaar Wärme Kissen zu Harry legte und diesen zudeckte. Sie wand sich nun der Atmung zu. "Die Lehrer sind bei dem Projekt, wenn wir außerhalb der Stunden planen nicht immer anwesend. So wie heute", erwiderte Draco und griff sanft nach der Hand Harrys. 

Eine plötzliche Wärme die sich um seine Haut ausbreitete lies ihn die Krankenschwester anschauen, die sanft lächelte. "Wärmezauber, warte, ich kann ihn dir auch draufzaubern, damit du nicht krank wirst", lächelte sie und kurz darauf erfüllte ihn eine stärkere Wärme als zuvor.

"Du solltest dir neue Sachen anziehen, auch wenn diese trocken gezaubert wurden, sie sind immer noch kalt", lächelte die Krankenschwester, bevor sie sich wieder Harry zuwand.

Draco nickte, ließ Harry los und zog sich mit einem Einfachen Zauber Sachen aus seinem Schrank an, während er seine Momentanen verschwinden ließ. Nun wurde es ihm auch schon wieder wärmer.

"Er hat ganz schön Wasser geschluckt und scheinbar hat er sich ganz schön gewehrt oder wollte nach oben kommen", flüsterte die Krankenschwester und stellte einen Trank an die Kommode neben dem Bett. "Ich bezweifle, dass er Gesund davon kommt", seufzte sie dann und Draco sah sie bestürzt an. "In wiefern? Er hat doch keinen großen Schaden bekommen?" fragte er leise und besorgt.

Die Krankenschwester lächelte. "Nein, das nicht, er wird nur einfach Fieber bekommen und Krank werden. Sein Körper ist ganz schön unterkühlt und das Eiskalte Wasser in seiner Lunge trägt dazu nicht bei, denn Körper zu wärmen. Wenn es gut kommt, bekommt er nur Schnupfen, wenn nicht, bekommt er Fieber und eine Lungenentzündung, da müssen wir abwarten, wie gut seine Immunität ist."

Draco seufzte leise und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl ans Bett. "Wird er bis Weihnachten wieder fitt sein? Die Aufführung könnte sonst nicht stattfinden, denn ohne ihn geht es nicht", fragte er leise und Poppy sah ihn an. "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ja, vielleicht nein, es kommt hier völlig auf seinen Körper an, ob er sich stark heilt, oder nicht, denn hier kann ich nicht helfen."

Draco seufzte leise und bevor er weiter etwas machen konnte, traten 13 Schüler in den Raum, alle hatten nun keine Winterkleidung mehr an, frohren aber trotzdem noch etwas.

"Wie geht es Harry?" fragte Hermine als aller erste und trat mit den anderen zu Draco und Harry. "Soweit gut, die Frage ist, Madam Pomfrey ist sich sicher, dass er Krank wird, nur wie arg weiß sie nicht und nun ist die Frage, ob er am Samstag bei der Vorführung dabei sein kann, wenn nicht müssen wir absagen, wir haben nie damit gerechnet, dass jemand jemanden ersetzen muss", erklärte Draco und ein leichter Händedruck lies ihn zu Harry blicken.

Harry lächelte ihn sanft an. "Das wird schon Drace!", flüsterte Harry etwas heißer. Draco erwiderte sanft das Lächeln.

"Harry? Hier trink das, das wärmt dich von innen heraus" sprach Poppy sanft, als sie bemerkte, dass der Schwarzhaarige wach war. Harry trank brav den Trank und fühlte so gleich eine Wärme, in ihm wachsen. Draco strich zärtlich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen. "Wie geht es dir mein Engel?"

"Es geht. Mir ist kalt und ich fühl mich, als hätte ich einen Liter in Form von Eiswürfeln geschluckt. Mein Hals tut weh", flüsterte Harry leicht schief grinsend.

Draco küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.

"Musst du eigentlich hier bleiben?" fragte Pansy besorgt. "Minimal bis zum Donnertag muss er bleiben, er ist stark unterkühlt und wenn er wirklich etwas aufführen will, sollte er so wenig wie möglich machen. Wenn es gut läuft, ist er ab Donnerstag außen, wenn nicht, bleibt er länger drin. Es kommt alles auf ihn allein an, beziehungsweise, auf seinen Körper", sprach Madam Pomfrey dazwischen.

Ein lautes Niesen ließ Madam Pomfrey sanft lächeln. "Ich kann leider nicht schneller helfen, tut mir leid!" sprach sie entschuldigend an Harry gewandt.

"Schon in Ordnung. Mir wird langsam warm", meine Harry leise und drückte Draco leicht an der Hand.

"Es wird bis Samstag schon hinhauen!" sprach Theodor aufmunternd und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

"Ich schlage vor, wir lassen Harry jetzt allein und kümmern uns um uns. Das Abendessen steht auch bald auf dem Tisch", schlug Pansy vor und Hermine nickte zustimmend, weshalb ein Nicken durch die Runde ging.

"Pansy hat recht. Ich würd sagen, gute Besserung Harry und werd nicht zu arg krank!" grinste Ron und schritt vor Harry. Mit einer einfachen Geste verabschiedete er sich und verschwand mit Hermine, die sich ebenfalls verabschiedete.

Damit verabschiedete sich die Gruppe, bis nur noch Harry, Draco und Madam Pomfrey übrig blieben.

Der Tag an sich verging dann auch recht schnell. Draco blieb bei Harry, selbst, als dieser vor Erschöpfung erneut einschlief.

Die Tage zur Aufführung zogen dahin, Harry bekam richtig Fieber und verbrachte die Zeit eher im Halbwachen zustand, während die anderen etwas besorgt dies mitverfolgten. Sie kümmerten sich nebenher um das Projekt um den letzten Schliff zu versetzten, auch baten sie die Lehrer, die Vorführung zu verschieben, wenn Harry nicht kommen könnte und die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaw freuten sich, dass die Hauptrolle das Bett hüten müsste.

Sicherheitshalber würde Blaise die Rolle Harrys übernehmen und Millicent verkleidet den Freund Dracos, wobei es nicht halb so gut harmonierte wie mit Draco.

Nun war der Letzte Tag zuende und alle gingen mit Bange ins Bett. Harry selbst hatte starken Husten und konnte kaum etwas sagen, weshalb er auch nicht aufführen konnte. Sie mussten wohl oder übel das Projekt ohne Harry aufführen, wenn die Lehrer darauf bestanden, dass sie aufführen mussten.

Draco wachte an diesen Abend über Harry, der sich große Vorwürfe machte. Er wollte bei der Vorführung helfen, doch Madam Pomfrey meinte, dass sein Immunsystem zu instabil dafür währe. Er lag nun in Dracos Armen, während dieser versuchte den Schwarzhaarigen zu trösten.

"Wir schaffen das schon. Hermine hatte keine Chance die Lehrer umzustimmen, Blaise wird das schon gut machen, glaub mir, die Aufführung wird schon", meinte der Blonde versucht überzeugt zu klingen.

Somit brach der nächste Tag an und die ganze Gruppe ging etwas betrübt in die Große Halle zum Frühstück. Dort würden sie erfahren, wie der heutige Tag ablaufen würde und ob die Lehrer nicht doch noch ihre Meinung änderten.

Harry lag betrübt im Krankenflügel und starrte Löcher in die Luft, was Madam Pomfrey nicht sehr angenehm beobachtete. Sie mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn der Kleinere so betrübt war.

"Harry liegt immer noch im Krankenflügel, das heißt Blaise muss tatsächlich die Rolle von ihm übernehmen", flüsterte Pansy, als sie sich stumm und "zusammen" mit den Gryffindor ihres Jahrgangs, an den Slytherintisch setzte, schließlich wollten sie zusammen sein, falls etwas sie betraf. 

"Gestern konnte er kaum reden und er hat gehustet, es bleibt nichts anderes übrig", flüsterte Draco leise und alle seufzten. "Ich finde es unfair, dass die Lehrer die Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw nicht bestraft haben. Sie haben uns eindeutig Sabotiert. Sie sollten alle verbrannt werden", knurrte Ron zornig, weshalb viele zustimmten, schließlich hatten die Lehrer wirklich nichts getan.

Bevor sie ihre Hasstiraden gegen die beiden Häuser weiter schmieden konnte, ertönte ein Glas und der Direktor erhob sich.

"Lieber Schüler und Schülerinnen, Lehrer, Lehrerinnen, es freut mich euch alle so zahlreich anwesend zu sehen. Wie es sicher schon herumgekommen ist, werden die vier letzten Jahrgänge von jedem Haus einer, jeweils zu zweit ein Projekt vorführen. Wie ich leider mitbekommen musste, wurden die Häuser Slytherin und Gryffindor Sabotiert, weshalb diese baten ihre Vorführung verschieben zu dürfen. Doch leider geht dies nicht, den morgen fahren alle in die Ferien, außer einpaar und es würde keiner der Vorführung folgen.

Die Lehrer brachten mir sehr Positive Anmerkungen darüber, deshalb hoffen wir natürlich, die Vorführung findet statt, auch wenn ein Mitglied fehlt.

Doch nun erst zum Hause Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Wir würden gern eure Vorführung betrachten, deshalb wählt euren Ort und führt das vor, was ihr bearbeiten wolltet!"

"Wir machen es hier!" rief ein Ravenclaw überheblich, weshalb der Direktor nickte. "Gut, steht auf und tritt beiseite, alle!" rief er und als alle Schüler standen, flogen die Tische und Bänke zur Seite und verschafften einen großen Platz in der Mitte, während die Schülerschaft sich an den Rand setzte. 

Während dessen bei Harry. "Sie laufen bestimmt gerade zum See", flüsterte er leise, während Madam Pomfrey tief seufzte. "Jetzt platzieren sie sich darum herum!" fuhr er fort, weshalb Poppy erneut seufzte und aus dem Fenster sah. "Dort sind noch keine am See!" sprach sie sanft, doch der triste Blick des Schwarzhaarigen wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.

"Gibt es wirklich keinen Trank zum schnelleren Heilen? Meinet wegen für einpaar Stunden bloß, oder was weiß ich, was es alles für Zaubertränke gibt?" fragte Harry schmollend und bedrückt, weshalb Madam Pomfrey sich umwand. "Was sagtest du?"

Die Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw schritten alle in die Mitte, wobei sie sich gegenseitig finstere Blicke zuwarfen. "Macht es ja richtig" zischten die Ravenclaws finster zu den Hufflepuff die das Gesicht verzogen.

Gemeinsam stoppten sie in zwei Reihen gegenüber von sich. Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw genau getrennt.

Ein Ravenclaw und ein Hufflepuff traten vor, wobei sie sich finster anfunkelten. "Wir!" begannen beide, bevor beide sich anblitzten und ihren Satz der nichts mit dem des anderen zu tun hatte sprachen. "Wollen Backen zeigen jeder. Dies wir euch anhand Plätzchenbacken zeigen!" kam es dann unverständlich von ihnen und beide drehten sich zu ihrem Haus.

Damit hoben alle ihre Stäbe und versuchten aus dem Nichts heraus einen Tisch zu zaubern, was bei der Seite der Ravenclaws gelang, aber durch die Hufflepuffs, die mitzauberten verpfuscht wurde.

"Hier, du hast gehört, was du nach der Aufführung machen sollst?" fragte Madam Pomfrey sanft und Harry nickte wild. "Ja, ich werde sofort wieder her kommen und dann bis ich nicht mehr krank bin, hier bleiben, versprochen." Madam Pomfrey nickte. "Gut, auch sollst du vorsichtig sein, nimm nichts anderes zu dir, sonst verfliegt die Wirkung. Kein Essen, kein Trinken." Wieder nickte Harry wild. "Verstanden." "Gut, dann trink jetzt und dann verschwinden wir nach unten! Ich kann es einfach nicht sehen, wenn du betrübt drein schaust!" lächelte die Krankenschwester, weshalb Harry leicht rötlich wurde. "Sie sind die Beste!"

In der Halle unterdessen flogen Gegenstände durch die Luft und die Schülerschaft musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, wobei sich die Häuser Gryffindor und Slytherin sehr wenig Mühe gaben, es zu unterdrücken. Sie fanden es einfach witzig, wie Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff sich ausspielten, weil sie dem anderen nicht vertrauten. Das erste Blech, welches Plätzchen auffangen wollte verbog sich, weil die Plätzchen mit zu viel Kraft auf das Blech stieß und das Mehl, welches für den Teig sein sollte, ließ alles in Rauch auf gehen, sprichwörtlich.

Als Harry und Madam Pomfrey die Halle leise betraten, starrten sie mit Starren Blick auf das Gezanke in der Mitte. Laut und deutlich zankten sich die Ravenclaw mit den Hufflepuff.

"Bin ich froh, dass es bei Slytherin und Gryffindor nie soweit kam, dass wir Plätzchen backen mussten", kicherte Harry leise, weshalb Madam Pomfrey lachte. "Oh ja, dafür kamt ihr aber öfter in den Krankenflügel." Harry nickte bedächtig. "Da haben sie recht."

"Also geh zu deinen Kameraden und sag ihnen, dass ihr wieder umbaut, sonst war der Trank um sonst und dafür, dass du nach ihm wieder Fieber bekommst ist er nicht gut!" lächelte die Krankenschwester und Harry nickte.

Er schritt breit grinsend auf die Tische am Rand zu, genau zu seinen Teamkollegen.

Keiner in der Halle hatte ihn bemerkt, weshalb Harry breit grinsend zu Draco schritt und sich dann ohne, dass dieser sich wehren konnte, auf ihn setzte und sich anschmiegte. Draco wollte das Gewicht auf sich zuerst von sich schmeißen, schließlich durfte kein anderen, außer Harry dies, als er merkte, dass gerade dieser es war, der sich an ihn schmiegte.

"HARRY!" rief er halb entsetzt, halb begeistert und sah kurz darauf in unschuldig schauende Smaragde, während die anderen sich ihnen zu wandten und verblüfft auf Harry starrten.

"Weshalb bist du hier?" fragte Blaise besorgt, weshalb Harry sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. "Madam Pomfrey hat mir geholfen, ich kann jetzt mitspielen", lächelte er und schmiegte sich an Draco, der dadurch spürte, dass der Kleinere etwas warm an der Stirn war. "Aber Harry, deine Stirn glüht wieder leicht", meinte Draco besorgt, weshalb Harry mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Madam Pomfrey gab mir den Trank Wacheseelenfrist", flüsterte Harry leise und schmiegte sich versöhnlich an Draco, der ihn anstarrte. "Der Trank ist normalerweise nicht verschreibbar!" gab Hermine wider, weshalb Harry wieder leicht grinste. "Madam Pomfrey konnte es nicht sehen, wie bedrückt ich war, nicht mitmachen zu können. Als ich sie fragte, ob sie nicht wenigstens für einpaar Stunden mich gesund machen könnte, fiel ihr dieser Trank ein und sie gab ihn mir unter einpaar Bedingungen", erzählte Harry.

"Was ist das für ein Trank und was macht er? Und was für kleine Bedingungen?" fragte Ron verwirrt, weshalb Harry erklärte. "Der Trank macht mich für so lange gesund, wie ich glaube gesund sein zu müssen. Der Nachteil daran, der Heilungsprozess wird gestoppt ohne Warnung wodurch es nachdem der Trank nachlässt wieder stärker wird. Das heißt, da ich vorgestern noch Fieber hatte und jetzt nicht mehr, kommt es wieder, weil es automatisch die Situation leicht verschlimmert.

Den Trank verabreicht keine Krankenschwester, weil die Wirkung damit ja verschlimmert wird und was bringen einem ein solcher Trank, der auf Gedanken basiert. Er würde quasi nicht wirken, würde ich nicht unbedingt mitmachen wollen.

Und Bedingungen? Na ja, ich muss gleich nach der Vorführung wieder in den Krankenflügel und darf dort erst wieder raus, wenn ich kerngesund bin. Dazu darf ich während der Trank wirkt, nichts essen, trinken oder anderweitiges zu mir nehmen. Die letzte Bedingung war die, nicht bedrückt zu schauen", grinste Harry, weshalb Draco grinste. "Also die Bedingung schaffst du leicht."

"Ich bin zwar ehrlich nicht begeistert, dass du den Trank zu dir genommen hast, aber ich bin froh deswegen", meinte Hermine leise, weshalb Harry grinste. "Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden. Ich wollte ja selbst unbedingt mitmachen."

Bevor sie weiter etwas planen konnte hallte ein lautes leicht zorniges "RUHE" durch die Runden, weshalb alle ihren Blick zum Direktor wandern ließen.

"Es reicht, die Vorführung von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw ist beendet, setzt euch sofort!" Die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaw sahen sich giftig an, ließen alle stehen und liegen und setzten sich wütend an den Rand.

"Ich hatte gedacht, dass es nicht schlimm werden kann, aber ich habe mich geirrt. Sie 17 haben mich enttäuscht. Ihr habt weder nur einen Funken daraus gelernt, noch Freundschaften geschlossen. Ihr Projekt ist gnadenlos verwirkt denn nicht mehr als ihre Zauberei konnten sie beherrschen, auch wenn diese sofort nach hinten los ging, wenn ein zweiter mit angebackt hatte."

Der Direktor atmete tief durch, bevor er in die Richtung Gryffindor und Slytherin blickte. "Ihre Gruppe wird nun ihr Projekt vorführen und ich hoffe es ist deutlich besser. Wie ich sehe ist ihre Gruppe vorhin vollständig geworden, nun

können sie ja durchstarten!"

Die 15 Schüler nickten sich zu und standen auf, wobei Pansy nach vorne schritt, während die anderen ihr in Zweiterpaaren folgten.

"Lieber Lehrer, Liebe Schüler, wir würden gern unsere Ebene wechseln und hinaus zum See marschieren. Zieht euch warm an und platziert euch um den See herum!" sprach sie mit fester und deutlicher Stimme, während sich ihre Kleidung wie von Zauberhand veränderte. Sie trug nun einen Langen Rock, der sowohl schwarz, als auch weiß war und ein Top, welches genauso getrennt wurde. Sie hatte fast die Komplette rechte Seite in Weiß, während die andere Seite fast komplett Schwarz war. Der Unterschied, sowohl Weiß, als auch Schwarz drang in die andere Farbe ein.

Damit schritt sie voran, ihre Gruppe hinter sich. Auch bei ihnen änderte sich die Kleidung mit jedem Schritt und gleichzeitig bekamen sie alle einen Wärmezauber auf sich gesprochen, den Draco von Madam Pomfrey sich abgekupfert hatten. So konnten sie etwas dünnere Kleidung tragen.

Beim See angekommen starrten alle auf die wässrige Fläche, während sich die "Spieler" um den Rand aufteilten, auch Harry, wobei er etwas nervös auf die Wasserfläche starrte.

Ohne ein Wort und nur mit ausgerichteten Zauberstäben begann die Wasseroberfläche einzufrieren und kurz darauf standen sie vor einer riesigen, glänzenden Eisfläche.

Als die Fläche dick und fest war, sprach Draco den Zauber für die Solen unter den Füßen und alle außer Milly, Harry, Vinzent und Gregory hoben ihre Stäbe, während diese auf die Fläche schritten, sowie Pansy, die aber nicht so weit nach hinten schritt, wie die anderen vier.

Pansy sprach einen Zauber auf sich, damit niemand sie übertönen konnte und sie automatisch lauter sprach, während die Bühne sich hinter ihr Bildete.

Die Komplette Bühne schillerte Schwarz, durchsichtig, violett und dunkelrot. Das Komplette Gebilde bestand aus Eis, welches zwar dunkel war, aber nicht einen hauch von Schmutz in sich trug, als hätte man Glas mit Farbe gemischt.

Nun schritten die Restlichen auf die Eisfläche, während Milly und Harry sich positionierten, genau wie die Wachen.

Die Zuschauer konnten nicht mehr als starren über diese alleinige Vorbereitung.

"Meine Damen und Herren!" begann Pansy mit lauter Stumme und das anfängliche Tuscheln verstummte. "Erst einmal setzt euch, es wird eine etwas längere Aufführung!" sprach sie weiter und hinter den Schülern und Lehrern erschienen weiche und beheizte Sitzbänke, auf die sich die Zuschauer mit Freude setzten.

"Wie sie hier sehen, wird das hier eine Aufführung des Hauses Slytherin und Gryffindor. Siebter und letzter Jahrgang. Wir dachten sehr viel über die Aufführung nach um es euch gerecht zu machen. Die Idee kam schnell und unser Zustimmen von aller Seiten auch. Wir werden Schwarz und Weiß mischen wie es kein anderer kann. Wir werden euch zeigen, dass Schwarz nicht gleich Böse ist. Wir werden euch fesseln im Bann des Eises und dessen Kunst. All diese Siebtklässler haben für euch geprobt und haben Dinge erlebt, für die sie keinen einzigen Knut hergeben würden.

Dieses Projekt brachte das, was wir eigentlich schon immer wollten, es aber durch die schweren Zeiten nie gelingen konnte. Wir Gryffindor, Slytherin waren gegenseitig wie Schwarz und Weiß, doch erst später erfuhren wir, dass es nicht nur Schwarz und Weiß gab. Wir wollen euch dies anhand dieses Schauspiels zeigen. Das Schwarz nicht gleich Schwarz ist und Weiß nicht gleich Weiß. Folget uns in die Szenen und folgt dem Prinzen des schwarzen Eis durch seine und die Geschichte des Prinzen des weißen Eis. Sie wird euch verzaubern.

Hiermit beginnen wir mit der Geschichte:

Zwischen Schwarz und Weiß liegt mehr, geschrieben von Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil und gespielt von dem Siebten Jahrgang Slytherin und Gryffindor."

Damit fuhr sie an die Bühne heran und blieb an der Seite stehen. "Dies ist das Königreich des Schwarzen Eis. Der Prinz des Schwarzen Eis, namentlich Arstian und seine Mutter Alain wohnen in diesem Schloss aus schwarzen Eis mit ihren beiden Wachen Torsten und Therold!"

Damit begann Millicent, die an einem Fenster aus Eis stand, sich zu bewegen. Sie trug ein pechschwarzes Kleid aus Samt, mit Rüschen und Silbernen Schmuck, was das Schwarz unnatürlich glänzen ließ.

"Tian mein Engel, komm herab und zeig mir deine neue Erfahrung, die du mir zeigen wolltest!" rief Millicent mit feiner Stimme nach oben und Harry, der bis dahin auf einem Balkon stand bewegte sich. Er trug eine Schwarze Hose, eine Art Schwarzer Mantel, ohne Umhang, dazu einen schwarzen, ins smaragdgrün gehenden Umhang und überall blitzen Ketten, Anhänger und auch schleifen. Ein schwarzes dünnes Band, band seine bis zur Schulter gehenden Haare zu einem kleinen Pferdeschwanz nach hinten und eine silbrige Brosche unterstrich den Zopf.

"Ich komme Mama!" rief er mit feiner Stimme und kurz darauf fuhr er die "Treppe" hinab und drehte sich einmal um seine "Mutter".

Millicent lächelte. "Sei nicht immer so Stürmisch mein Engel, so bekommst du nie jemanden ab." "Sag so was nicht Mama. Glaub mir, ich finde meinen Traumprinzen, auf dem Weißen Pferd", sprach Harry verträumt und Millicent lachte leise. "Weißen Pferd, du bildest dir Fantasien zusammen. Dein Traumprinz wird nicht weiß sein und dessen Pferd schon gar nicht."

Harry verzog leicht sein Gesicht. "Dieses doofe Schwarz und Weiß, deshalb ist Vater fort..." schmollte er, weshalb Millicent ihm mit ihren langen Fingern ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zog. "Verzieh dein Gesicht nicht immer so. Du weißt weshalb Schwarz und Weiß getrennt sind. Die Farben würden sich mischen und es gäbe eine Farbe, die nicht mehr schön sein kann. Außerdem ist Weiß so grell und rein. Kein Mensch der behauptet weiß tragen zu dürfen, ist so rein wie er sich findet. Und jetzt erzähl, welche neue Erfahrung hast du gemacht?"

Harry fuhr langsam durch das "Zimmer, während Millicent ihm folgte. "Ich sah das Volk beim Tanzen", erzählte Harry leise und mit einer Spur Traurigkeit. "Sie lachten und spielten. Ein Pärchen so rein und schön tanzte und sang. Ihre Kleidung war Bunt und ihre Kleidung war warm", fuhr Harry fort und je weiter Harry sprach, desto verzogener wurde das Gesicht Millicents.

"Ich sah ihren Bewegungen nach, als sie zu ihren Eltern rannten. Ich lehnte einfach am Fenster und verfolgte sie mit Blicken", sprach er träumerisch doch ein plötzlicher Schlag auf die Wange ließ ihn nach hinten fliegen, weshalb er etwas weiter entfernt von Millicent nun auf dem Boden lag und sich die Wange hielt.

Millicent hatte Tränen in den Augen und sah ihren Sohn traurig an. "Tian, glaub mir doch endlich. Die Welt dort draußen ist nicht die unsrige. Würden wir sie auch nur "berühren" würden unsere Farben verblassen. Wie eis, das schmilzt. Es gibt kein Leben mit anderen Farben. Nur Schwarz ist die Seite die UNS gehört und jetzt geh auf dein Zimmer und vergiss diese Szene!"

Harry rappelte sich langsam auf und nun fuhr er langsam ohne seine Mutter auch noch anzuschauen die "Treppe" hinauf, zu seinem Balkon.

Millicent schritt von der Bühne und kurz darauf begann sie zu zerschmelzen und sich neu zu formen. Dort wo Harry stand, passierte nichts, mit der Ausnahme, dass die Treppe verschwand und vor dem Balkon eine andere Bühne auftauchte, dieses mal nicht Schwarz, sondern bunt und etwas blasser, als der Glanz der von dem Schwarz ausging.

Harry lehnte sich nun ans Geländer, während Ron und Hermine die Bühne betraten, den vor dem Balkon erschien eine Art Landschaft.

Beide kamen auf sich zu und begrüßten sich mit einem Kuss. "Es ist so schön dich wieder zu sehen!" rief Hermine strahlend und warf sich Ron in die Arme. "Wie sehr habe ich dich vermisst, obwohl es nur einpaar Stunden waren, in denen wir aßen", erwiderte Ron und beide sahen sich an.

Sie begannen beide auf dem "See" zu laufen und führten Szenen zusammen vor, wobei man immer wieder mal hier und da Zauberfunken sah.

Während sie tanzten begann eine Musik zu spielen, die ihrem Tanzstil glich. Sie lachten zusammen und tanzten um ihr Leben, mit Schlittschuhen.

Die Musik wurde leiser und plötzlich hörte man Harry reden, der noch immer am Geländer stand und sich abstützte.

"Weshalb sind sie fröhlich, wenn sie verblasste Farben haben? Weshalb lachen und tanzen sie? Mama muss etwas falsches sagen. Auch ich will tanzen, lachen, singen."

Plötzlich raffte er sich auf und beugte sich über das Geländer. "HEY IHR!" rief er den beiden Tanzenden zu, weshalb beide mit Schreck zurück wichen und zu Harry blickten.

"Schau mein Schatz, der Prinz, es heißt er darf nicht raus, darf nicht spielen muss nur Sitten und Bräuche lernen!" sprach Hermine mit einem Hauch von Trauer. Ron sah kurz zu Hermine und dann zu Harry. "Na so schlimm wird es ihm nicht ergehen, sieh ihn an. Edel ist er gekleidet und mit Glitter und Glimmer versehen." Während er dies sagte, zeigte er auf Hermines Rosa Wintermantel und dem Lila Schal und auf seine Braune Jacke, seine Wollmütze und seine Jeanshose. 

Hermine nickte. "Aber er muss doch sehr Einsam sein?" fragte sie.

Harry sah sie verwirrt an. "Was redet ihr da? Dürfte ich es erfahren? Oder ist es nicht für fremde Ohren? Und sagt mir, verratet mir. Weshalb habt ihr Spaß?" 

Hermine und Ron sahen sich an und lachten. "Du weißt nicht weshalb wir Spaß haben?" fragte Hermine immer noch lachend, während Harry den Kopf schüttelte. "Nein weiß ich nicht, verratet ihr es mir?" Ron grinste breit "Frag doch deine Eltern, sie klären dich sicher auf, wie man "Spaß" hat! Erst recht mit einem Partner!" damit nahm er Hermine an der Hand. "Lass uns gehen, Teeanger die nicht mal wissen, was "Spaß" ist, wollen wir nicht kennen!"

Damit verschwanden sie von der Bühne.

"Ich verstehe das nicht, was meinte er damit? Meint er den selben Spaß wie Mama? Oder verspottet er mich? Ich werde Mama fragen, vielleicht weiß sie, was er meinte!" Damit verschwand Harry ebenfalls von der Bühne, welche wieder verschwand.

Nun baute sich eine komplett andere Bühne auf. Kristallklar und weiß wie Schnee in einem. Dieses mal sah man wieder einen Balkon und eine Landschaft, doch es stand der König am Balkon, also Theodor. 

Auf der Landschaft standen Parvati und Lavender, wie Ron und Hermine in Winterkleidung und Farbe, während Theodor ganz in Weiß war und goldene Manschetten hatte.

Pansy trat vor. "Nun sehen wir die "weiße" Seite, denn die Schwarze sahen wir schon!" Damit begann Parvati zu sprechen.

"Melanie, wie sehr ich den Anblick des weißen Prinzen liebe, allein sein Haar ist das Schönste, was man sich wünschen kann", sprach sie und fuhr einpaar Kreise auf einem "See". Lavender folgte ihr. "Da geb ich dir Recht Maline, schau mal dort, sein Vater, den einzigen den er noch hat", sie zeigte mit dem Finger nach oben, weshalb beide nun nach oben sahen.

"Wie streng er blickt, wenn du mich fragst, ich er in Gedanken bei seiner Frau, die ihn verlassen hat, weil er auf weiß bestand. Er hat Angst vor unserer Farbe, weil sie verblasst und seine Glänzt. Wenn du mich fragst, lieber bin ich bunt und blass, als glänzend und weiß."

Lavender nickte auf Parvatis Worte und plötzlich trat Draco auf sie zu, er trug die selbe Kleidung wie Harry, mit der Ausnahme, dass er komplett weiß war und auch die Haare nicht zusammen gebunden hatte.

Er trat neben Theodor und sah hinab zu Lavender und Parvati. "Schon wieder spielen sie ihr Spiel", meinte Draco und Theodor legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Du weißt du darfst nicht zu ihnen, sonst verblasst du. Allein dein Blut ist dies nicht wert", erwiderte Theodor und Draco nickte.

Parvati und Lavender sahen sich an. "Komm spielen wir unser Spiel und zeigen wie schön wir sind. Wer weiß irgendwann wird der Prinz uns heiraten!" lachte Lavender und kurz darauf ertönte Musik und Lavender und Parvati begannen mit ihrem "Tanz".

Sie fuhren schon einpaar Runden, als die Musik wieder leiser wurde und Theodor hinabrief. "Verschwindet ihr Gören. Meinen Sohn bekommt ihr nicht. Verblassen wird er nicht, denn nur ein reines, weißen Wesen er bekommt und kein verblasstes Dorfkind!"

Parvati streckte ihm die Zunge raus, während Lavender ihre Haare provokant nach hinten warf. Mit stolzen Schritten verließen sie das Eisfeld.

"Verzogene Gören. Denken sie bekommen dich!" sprach Theodor überheblich und sah nicht, wie Draco enttäuscht mit dem Kopf schüttelte und ging.

Nun verschwand die Bühne erneut und Pansy trat in den Vordergrund, während eine Neue Szene sich bildete, in der nur Millicent zu sehen war, die aus dem Fenster blickte.

"Tian hatte gefragt, was die zwei Teenager wollten, doch anstatt ihm zu antworten, bestrafte sie ihn. Sie meinte er seihe ungezogen gewesen. Allein was ihm einfiele sie das zu fragen, währe nicht nach ihrer Lehre. Dabei sprachen beide am Thema vorbei. Arstian sprach von Freude, Glück, Spaß und Verspieltheit, während die Königin dachte, er fragte, was man mit Mädchen alles machen konnte und wie viel "Spaß" man mit ihnen haben konnte. Sie sperrte ihn in sein Zimmer doch nicht alles geschah, was sie gewollt hatte!"

Damit fuhr Pansy zur Seite und Vinzent und Gregory eilten in schwarzen Rüstungen in den Raum. "MADAM!" rief Gregory und kniete sich nieder, während Vinzent den Kopf senkte. "My Lady!"

Millicent drehte sich um und sah sie an. "Was habt ihr?" fraget sie besorgt, während Vinzent sich gerade hinstellte. "Der Prinz ist verschwunden. Wir sahen ihn fliehen!" "Eine Nachricht auf seinem Tisch!" "My Lady, hier der Brief!" Damit verschwanden beide aus dem Bild und Millicent nahm den Brief in die Hand und begann ihn laut vor zu lesen, bzw. man hörte die Stimme Harrys etwas verzerrt.

"Liebe Mama,  
Ich halt es nicht mehr aus. Jahre sperrtest du mich ein in einem schwarzen Schloss aus Glanz und Ruhm. Ich lernte Dinge, die kein anderer lernte, lernte Dinge, die kein normaler Mann brauchte, weil du sorgen hattest ich käme allein nicht klar. Du dachtest fast immer an mich, doch merktest du nicht, dass du mir was verbotest.  
Du sperrtest mich ein, gabst mir nur halbseitige Liebe. Papa fehlt mir und andere auch. Kein Mensch kennt mich, außer dir. Mama ich will das ändern. Mir ist es egal, dass ich verblasse. Mir ist es egal, dass ich Fremde treffe. Du kennst meine Träume. Träume von strahlenden Farben, Weißen Prinzen und Harmonie, ich denke ich muss es versuchen.  
Ich ziehe fort, um zusehen, wie die Welt dort draußen ist. Ich will Freunde, Glück und Freude. Was das Pärchen im Dorf tat, war nicht das, was du in meinen Worten fandest.  
Ich sprach weder von heißer inniger Liebe und wie man diese bewerkstelligte, noch von Missbrauch und Verachtung des anderen Geschlechts. Du müsstest mich kennen, ich würde nie so etwas tun, schließlich erzogst du mich mit Liebe, Glück und Manieren.  
Aber ich, ich wollte wissen, wie Menschen glücklich sein konnten, wenn sie nicht wie wir lebten. Wenn sie verblasst waren. Und dies werde ich nun heraus finden.  
Liebe Mama, ich werde dich nicht vergessen und werde dich wieder sehen, aber jetzt will ich wissen, warum andere glücklich sind, ohne den Glanz zu haben.

In Liebe dein Arstian

Millicent brach daraufhin schluchzend zusammen, während eine dritte Wache hinein kam, weil Millicent dessen Namen rief. "Leon!"

"My Lady?" fragte Neville besorgt und kniete sich nieder. Millicent sah ihn an. "Folge meinem Sohn mein treuer Spion. Bring ihn nicht nach Hause, aber beschütze und hüte ihn. Suche ihn und bring mir gelegentlich Nachrichten. Er will wissen wie die Welt dort draußen ist, nun ich will ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllen. Und nun mache dich auf und finde ihn!"

Damit zerschmolz die Bühne und beide Neville und Millicent verschwanden.

Eine Neue Bühne erschien. Schneeweiße Bäume in der Farbe der weißen Burg Theodors.

Harry fuhr zwischen den Bäumen entlang und sah sich um. Dabei summte er leise vor sich hin. Sein Umhang flatterte im Fahrtwind und immer wieder mal umrundete er einen Baum.

Ein plötzliches "EINDRINGLING! SCHWARZES EIS!" lies Harry erschrocken gegen einen Baum krachen, wo er sich anlehnte und ängstlich herumsah. "Wer ist da?" rief er ängstlich, doch niemand erschien. "GEH ZURÜCK DU FEIND DES WEIßEN REICHES! SONST WIRST DU ES BEZAHLEN!"

Harry zitterte nun. "Ich will euch doch gar nichts tun. Ich bin der Prinz des schwarzen Reiches. Arstian de Kerim. Weshalb sollte ich ein Feind von euch sein?"

Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, erschienen zwei Wachen, Dean und Seamus in weißen Rüstungen. 

Harry stieß sich vom Baum ab und damit begann eine Hetzjagd, zu der leise Musik ertönte, die alles noch aufheizte.

"FANGT IHN!" rief Seamus und Dean nickte. "DEN PRINZEN ALS GEISEL, DAS WIRD DIE SCHWARZE SEITE ZUR NIEDERLAGE BRINGEN!" rief Dean und Harry versuchte gehetzt zu entkommen.

"Haltet ein! Was bringe ich euch? Mama hält keinen Krieg. Wir sind neutral, weshalb wollt ihr uns besiegen, die euch nichts antun? Ich ziehe durch die Welt um herauszufinden, warum Menschen glücklich sein können, obwohl sie blass und farbig sind!" rief Harry, doch Dean und Seamus versuchten ihn den Weg abzuschneiden.

Harry wich aus, indem er auf einen Stamm sprang und diesen entlang schlitterte. "Jeder Schwarze ist böse. Schwarz ist die Böse Seite. Sie wollen das Weiß unterdrücken und deswegen, werden wir dich fangen, den mit dir wird uns Schwarz nie unterdrücken können!" rief Dean, während Harry plötzlich in eine Sackgasse kam.

"Seht doch nicht mich als Feind an, ich bin der letzte der jemanden schaden würde. Mama brachte mir bei zu herrschen wie es dem Volke passt. Nicht mit Hass, Angst und Schrecken, nein mit Akzeptanz, Hilfsbereitschaft und Liebe!"

Doch bevor Harry weiter reden konnte, hatte Dean einen Stein genommen und Harry genau am Kopf getroffen, so dass dieser ohnmächtig zusammenbrach. Natürlich alles nur gespielt, denn wenn man genau hinsah, sah man, dass der Stein vor seiner Wange mit Zaubern gestoppt war.

Seamus nahm Harry auf seine Schultern, bevor sie laut lachend und ein Jagdlied singend davon schritten.

Erneut veränderte sich die Bühne und vor den Wachen, die immer noch liefen, erschienen Kerker, in die sie Harry hinein warfen, wobei neben dem Kerker eine Wand war und dann daneben der Thronsaal, in dem Theodor mit Draco eintraten.

Die Wachen fuhren, als sie Harry eingesperrt hatten hinten an der Seite entlang, die keiner sah und traten in den Thronsaal ein.

"My Lord, wir bitten um Erlaubnis zu reden!" sprach Dean und salutierte vor dem König und dessen Sohn. "Erlaubnis erteilt!" sprach Theodor und Seamus nickte.

"Wir haben den Prinzen des Schwarzen Eises gefangen. Er lief in den Schneeweißen Wäldern herum. Er hat sich ganz schön gewehrt, doch wir konnten ihn fassen, er liegt in den Kerkern!" 

Der König nickte erstaunt. "Das gefällt mir meine Herren. Ihr könnt gehen, nehmt euch den restlichen Tag frei. Mein Sohn, schauen wir uns einmal unsere Geisel an!" forderte Theodor und Draco nickte resigniert. "Ja Vater!" 

Dadurch schritten sie aus dem Thronsaal, genau zum Kerker.

Während dies geschah, kam Harry langsam wieder zu sich. "Oh wo bin ich?" fragte er ächzend und setzte sich auf, seine Kleider waren plötzlich zerrissen, hatten aber nicht an Glanz verloren.

"Du bist im Kerker unseres Schlosses!" ertönte die Stimme Theodors, der mit Draco in den Kerker schritt, wobei Draco Harry mit großen Augen ansah. 

Hier schienen alle drei zu erstarren und Pansy trat hervor. "Dies war der erste Kontakt zwischen dem schwarzen und dem weißen Prinzen. Keiner der Beiden hätte gedacht, einen Jungen wie den anderen zu finden. Sie glichen sich und waren doch so unterschiedlich, wie man nur sein konnte. Es war der Beginn und beide hätten nicht gedacht, dass das Ende glücklich wird."

Damit verschwand Pansy aus dem Feld und Draco trat näher.

"Vater, dies ist der Prinz des Schwarzen Reiches? Schwarz wie die Nacht und strahlend wie wir!" sprach Draco und Theodor trat genauso näher. "Exakt. Schwarz wie die Nacht und strahlend wie wir!" 

"Weshalb fangt ihr mich, der euch nichts getan hat? Meine Mama verletzte euch nie. Kein Krieg würde je gegen euch geführt werden. Verratet mir, weshalb ihr mich finget!" fauchte Harry verwirrt, während Draco sich runter kniete und dem Schwarzhaarigen genau in die Augen blickte.

"Genau Vater, weshalb?" fragte Draco und drehte seinen Kopf zu Theodor, der mit erhobenen Haupte vor den beiden stand. "Steh auf Cifer! Lass dich nicht gegenüber Gestalten wie ihn auf die Knie sinken. Du bist besser als sie und nun haben wir etwas in der Hand. Die Schwarze Seite wird nun um Gnade winseln, wenn heraus kommt, dass der kleine Sohn in unserer Gewalt ist!"

Daraufhin schnellte Harry auf und hielt sich an den Stangen fest. "Das wagen sie nicht! Unsere Seite hat der ihrigen nie etwas getan. Sie würden Frieden brechen. Mama herrscht neutral, sie hilft dann, wenn sie glaubt die Hilfe ist richtig. Waffen haben wir nicht. Wir schüren keine Angst und Hass, wir herrschen mit dem Volk!" rief Harry empört, doch Theodor hob die Hand, hob sie zu Harrys Stirn und mit einem Energieschub flog der Kleinere zurück an die Wand und blieb bewusstlos liegen.

"VATER!" schrie Draco entsetzt und sah zwischen Harry und Theodor hin und her. "Weshalb tust du das! Was wenn er die Wahrheit spricht?" Theodor hob seine Nase gen Luft. "Dem Schwarzen Eis kann man nicht trauen, die lügen alle."

Damit schritt Theodor aus den Kerkern und ließ Harry und Draco zurück.

"Manchmal könnte ich ihn hassen für seine Taten. Weshalb bringt er ein Königreich dazu die Waffen zu erheben!" sprach Draco mit Zorn in der Stimme.

Harry stöhnte schmerzhaft auf, während Draco den Blick zu ihm wendete. Sofort als Harry Draco sah, wich er zurück.

"Bleib ruhig, ich tu dir nichts", sprach Draco und sah den Grünäugigen an. 

"Warum tut ihr so was? Wirklich keiner aus dem Reich meiner Mutter schädigt euch. Weshalb also wollt ihr mit mir Druck ausüben?" fragte Harry und Draco sah ihn an.

"Wollt ihr uns wirklich nicht schaden? Schwarz ist böse, gefährlich und will Weiß besiegen?" fragte Draco, weshalb Harry zu lachen begann.

Plötzlich begann finstere Musik zu spielen, die etwas tapsend klang, als wolle sie etwas unterstreichen.

Harry stand langsam auf und blickte Draco finster an.

"Glaubst du wirklich was man erzählt?"   
fragte der Kleinere in einer Singsangstimme.  
"So traue dem, der Lügen wählt."  
Harry richtete sich nun ganz auf und lief in der Zelle herum, wie ein gejagter Panther.  
"Schwarz und Weiß, was ist das schon?  
Mischt man sie, dass hat man von!  
Eine Farbe grau und dumpf,  
Doch lügen wähl ich nicht im Sumpf!"  
Harry drehte den Rücken zu Draco, der nichts anderes tat, als zu starren.  
"Glaub mir eins, das weiß ich besser,  
Schwarz und Weiß sind Farbenmesser  
Als ob die hellste nett und schön  
Die Schwarze dunkle soll wohl gehen?"  
Hier sah der Schwarzhaarige den Blonden schmollend an.  
"Hier allein zählt Sympathie  
Nicht die Farbe, wählt man sie!  
Als ob die Schwarzen Pech verzehren  
Die Weißen sich doch gleich ernähren.  
Denk doch nur einpaar mal nach  
Als ob es dafür Grips bedarf!  
Meine Mutter zählte auf  
Das Schwarz sie nahm ihn Kauf!  
Sie wollte allen zeigen  
Das Schwarz gleich Weiß im Reigen.  
Du solltest auch mal denken  
Glaub mir Schwarze Kleidung kann man schenken.  
Nicht allein die Farbe wählt,  
ob gut, ob frech, ob schlecht gestellt!"  
Damit stoppte Harry vor Draco und funkelte ihn belustigt an, während die Musik verstummte.

"Wie du siehst, weshalb sollten Farben, die nicht mal Farben sind, bestimmen, wer du und ich sind? Allein der Charakter sollte dies bestimmen." "Du hast recht, ich könnte genauso schwarz sein wie du, aber ich währe ich", erwiderte Draco und Harry nickte zustimmend.

"Sag wie heißt du? Mein Name ist, wie du hörtest Cifer", fragte Draco und Harry setzte sich hin. "Mein Name ist Arstian, nenn mich Tian", lächelte Harry freudig.

Plötzlich trat Pansy vor, während die Szene stoppte.

"Beide Prinzen verstanden sich gut und freundeten sich an, doch der Schwarze Prinz konnte doch nicht für immer gefangen sein? Seine Prinzipien lauteten Freiheit und dies merkte Cifer, doch er wollte ihn nicht mehr verlieren. Er hatte begonnen sich zu verlieben, in den Schwarzen Prinzen im Kerker."

Während sie dies sagte, erschien Theodor im Thronsaal. Pansy verschwand wieder. 

Harry und Draco lachten und flirteten sehr offensichtlich. 

"My Lord!" reif eine Wache und kniete sich vor dem König nieder. "Sprich", sprach der König daraufhin.

"My Lord ein Spion wurde gefasst! Er ist im Auftrag der Schwarzen Königin hier ihren Sohn zu finden", erklärte Dean und Seamus schubste Neville in den Saal.

"Ich komme in Frieden! Ich bin der Schatten des Prinzen, aber die Spur verlor ich recht schnell. Nun wollte ich fragen, ob sie ihn sahen?" sprach Neville und Theodor lachte laut auf.

"Du bist der perfekte Bote. Teile deiner Herrin mit, wir wollen ihr Reich! Wenn sie ihren Sohn wieder sehen will! Er ist in unserer Obhut teile ihr das mit!"

Damit führte Seamus den geschockten Neville aus dem Raum.

"CIFER!" schrie nun der König, weshalb Draco aufschreckte.

"Ich muss zu meinem Vater. Ich komme später wieder!" damit verließ Draco den Kerker und Harry blieb allein zurück. Er lehnte sich bedrückt an die Wand.

Draco erschien nun im Thronsaal. "Du riefst nach mir Vater?" fragte Draco und schritt näher.

Theodor lachte gehässig. "Mein Sohn, bald wird der Kerker wieder frei sein", sprach er.

"Lässt du Tian frei?" fragte Draco mit Freude. "Nein, er wird vor den Augen der Königin sterben. Sie unterzeichnet zu erste den Vertrag und dann wird er sterben!" lachte er, weshalb Draco zurück stolperte. "Das kannst du nicht tun Vater! Tian hat dir nichts getan!"

Theodors Mine wurde nun kalt "Wachen!"

Geschockt trat Draco weiter zurück, doch beide ergriffen ihn.

"Du mein Sohn wirst in dein Zimmer gesperrt. Du hast dich mit ihm befreundet, das verbiete ich dir. Sperrt ihn in sein Zimmer und last ihn dort nicht mehr raus, bis der Sohn der Königin tot ist!"

"NEIN!" schrie Draco, als die Wache ihn weg führte.

Damit schritt Pansy nach vorne und die Bühne verschmolz.

"Es dauerte eine Woche bis die Königin kam. Arstian verstand nicht wo der andere war. Er war fruchtbar traurig und hatte Angst, während Cifer im Zimmer verschwand. Cifer suchte nach Wegen zum helfen, er wollte seine Liebe, die er fand nicht sterben sehen.

Nun kam der Tag, der die schwarzen sollte stürzen, doch glaubt ihr wirklich, das soll so geschehen?"

Pansy trat zurück und eine neue Bühne hatte sich aufgebaut. Es war ein Schneeweißer Schlosshof und Harry hing gefesselt an einer Wand, während Draco an einer anderen Ecke in seinem Zimmer stand.

Man sah, wie Theodor, vier Wachen, Millicent und Neville auf die Bühne traten.

"Mama!" rief Harry und wehrte sich gegen die Fesseln.

"Mein Engel!" rief Millicent und wollte auf Harry zugehen, aber die Wachen stoppten sie.

"Unterzeichne! Dann gehört mir dein Königreich!" forderte Theodor und Milly verzog ihr Gesicht.

Während sie zum König schritt und sehr zögerte, erschien jemand bei Draco.

"Junger Prinz, ich kam nicht umhin, ihre Gespräche zu belauschen. Auch sah ich ihre Blicke. Mir scheint der Schwarze Prinz spricht die Wahrheit, wenn sie es befehlen ist er frei, allein eurer Beider Freude würde ich euch gehen lassen, denn auch sie sind mein Herr. Irgendwann werdet ihr beide die Königreiche verbinden, doch nicht so. Und nun geht und verhindert den Tot ihres Partners!" sprach Blaise und trat mit kompletter weißer Rüstung ins Zimmer um die Tür frei zu machen.

"Danke Gusto!" rief Draco, als er auch schon aus dem Zimmer eilte.

Man sah nun Draco im Schlosshof auftauchen. "HALT VATER! FESSELN LOS!" schrie Draco, weshalb Harry frei kam.

Mit großer Geschwindigkeit schlitterte dieser auf Draco zu und sprang auf ihn. Mit einem Drehen erwiderte Draco Harrys Sprung und hielt den Kleineren in der Luft.

Harry beugte sich vor und küsste den Blondhaarigen sanft auf die Lippen. "Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte er süß.

Beide, sowohl Millicent, als auch Theodor sahen geschockt auf das Paar. "Was geht hier vor!" fragte Theodor zornig.

"Was soll schon sein Vater? Ich liebe ihn und werde es nicht dulden, dass du ihn tötest!" sprach Draco, während er Harry ansah.

"Mama, ich fand meinen Prinzen in ihm und mir ist egal, dass er weiß ist. Nein, so ist er sogar noch besser!" strahlte Harry und umarmte Draco, der ihn immer noch hielt.

"Das geht doch nicht, du wirst verblassen!" stotterte Theodor.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mir egal, dann verblassen wir, aber ich werde einmal Bunt und glücklich sein!" rief Draco schnaubend und Millicent lächelte.

"Dann bleibt zusammen, denn meinigen Segen habet ihr. So wie ich das sehe liebt ihr euch innig. Tian ich wollte immer das Beste für dich.

Weißer König? Wir sollten etwas besprechen!"

Bevor noch weiter etwas geschah, trat Pansy vor.

"Ihr könnt euch denken was kam und ich könnte hier nun enden. Doch weshalb so schnell davon eilen, wenn die Schlussszene fehlt. Wozu haben wir Hauptdarsteller, die nicht einmal "tanzen"? Nun der Epilog!"

Damit schritt sie von der Bühne, die sich verändert hatte und nun einen großen Park darstellte mit vereisten See.

Auf dem See standen Ron und Hermine und Parvati und Lavender.

Sie fuhren zu einer peppigen Musik alle vier auf ihre eigene Art, wobei Hermine und Ron zusammen tanzten.

Man sah, wie Ron Hermine drehte und man sah, wie Parvati und Lavender einfach mal in die Luft sprangen und Pirouetten .

"Macht platz für das Prinzenpaar!" rief plötzlich eine laute Stimme, die als die Blaises identifiziert werden konnte.

Hermine und Ron stoppten, genau wie Parvati und Lavender. "Prinzenpaar, welches?" fragte Hermine verwirrt und sah ihren Freund und die beiden Mädchen an.

"Das welches bald beide Königreiche regiert!" antwortete wieder die Stimme und bevor die beiden reagieren konnte, schlitterte Harry in einem plötzlich anderen Gewandt auf den See zu. Er zog eine Magische Spur hinter sich her und alles was hinter ihm kam wurde zu schwarzem Eis, welches Glänzte und strahlte.

Er fuhr Kurven Schlaufen und Formen und bevor sich die Vier versahen, waren auch sie glänzend Schwarz, wie Harry zuvor. Nur das Kostüm Harrys zeigte, dass da etwas nicht stimmen konnte, denn es war sowohl weiß, als auch schwarz und er trug einen violetten glänzenden Umhang. Auf der Stirn trug er ein Diadem und seine Stiefel waren versehen von Manschetten, genau wie der Rest des Kostüms.

Mit einem breiten grinsen stoppte er vor den vier Bürgern und sah sie frech an. "Wisst ihr wie schön dieser Tag ist?" fragte er und die vier sahen sich gegenseitig an.

"Du trägst das erste mal kein Schwarz und verblasst auch nicht!" fragte Parvati verwirrt und Harry lächelte. "Ganz recht, wes denkt ihr warum?" grinste er und fuhr strahlend um sie herum, die Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt.

"Nein, was soll schon sein? Weshalb?" fragte nun Ron und drehte sich genau wie die anderen mit ihm.

Harry strahlte breit und fuhr nun eine Acht. "Ich hab geheiratet und bin nun König oder vielleicht auch Königin?" meinte er am Schluss fragend, während die anderen ihn ansahen.

"Weshalb verändert sich alles?" fragte nun Lavender und Harry lachte. "Weil ich die Königin bin und sobald die Krönung vonstatten ging, verändert sich das Reich in der Weise, wie ich es regiere."

"Heißt das du bringst Dunkelheit?" fragte Hermine etwas ängstlich, weshalb Harry leicht zusammenklappte.

"Nein, er bringt Farbe!" ertönte nun die Stimme Dracos und der sonst Weiße Prinz schritt auf die Fläche. Er trug ein Silbriges Gewandt, mit schwarzem Umhang und genauso vielen Manschetten und Schlaufen. Im Gegensatz zu Harry trug er eine dünne goldne Krone. Auch er zog eine Spur hinter sich her. Überall da wo er war, wurde die Umgebung farbig und glänzend. Sie bekam ihre alte Farbe zurück im Gegensatz dazu, glänzte sie und war nicht mehr dumpf.

Er schlitterte mit Schwung auf seinen Partner zu und hob ihn einfach hoch in die Luft.

Die Kleidung der anderen änderte sich nun. Sie wurde kräftiger und strahlend und war nicht mehr so dumpf und undurchsichtig.

"Na dann zeigt mal was ihr könnt! Mir scheint du hast erfahren, was Spaß bedeutet! Dann spiele mit uns!" forderte Ron plötzlich und sowohl Harry als auch Draco funkelten ihn an.

Wie abgesprochen schritten vier zurück und überließen Ron und Hermine das Feld, welches sie großspurig benutzen.

Sie zeigten ihr komplettes Können und ihre Vertrautheit zueinander. Als sie stoppten und sie überheblich anblickten, lachte Harry leise und beide traten nun auf die "Bühne".

Damit begannen die beiden eine Show, die wohl keiner mehr so schnell vergessen konnte. Sie verloren nicht nur den Boden unter den Füßen, sondern schienen auf dem Eis zu schweben.

Als sich ihr Lied dem Ende zuneigte, schlitterten sie aufeinander zu und trafen sich zu einem Kuss, der alle Farben des Eises Explodieren ließ. Wo zuvor noch Schwarz oder Weiß einzeln war, oder noch blass und grau, da war jetzt alles glänzend und wunderschön.

Damit Schritt Pansy vor, während die Darsteller verschwanden.

"Nun, das war der Epilog, die Geschichte ist aus und wir hoffen es gefiel euch sehr. Nun die Darsteller einzeln, denn wir wollen doch auch erfahren wer wen gespielt hat, falls dies nicht offensichtlich war. Fangen wir mit den vier wachen an. Schwarze Wachen: Vinzent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle!"

Als sie die Namen nannte kamen genau diese nach vorne und stellten sich links auf, die Mitte freilassend. 

Die Zuschauermenge rührte sich nun zum aller ersten Mal im ganzen Verlauf des Stücks. Sie klatschten, es war ihnen egal, dass es nur die Wachen waren, die eigentlich fast keine wirkliche Rolle spielten.

Die "Wachen" nickten nur, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren. "Die weißen Wachen: Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan!"

Wieder tosender Applaus.

Wie vorher Vinzent und Gregory schritten diese auch auf die Bühne. "Wir lieben euch!" grinsten beide parallel und schritten auf die rechte Seite, während Pansy lachte. "Als nächstes beide dritten Wachen, die eine etwas größere Rolle hatten. Blaise Zabini und Neville Longbottom!"

Die Mädchen auf den Rängen kreischten entzückt und Luna lächelte Neville zu.

Blaise stellte sich neben Gregory und warf Küsse in die Luft, während Neville es ihm gleich tat, wobei er zu Dean schritt.

"Nun König und Königin. Theodor Nott und Millicent Bulstrode!" Millicent strahlte alle an und Theodor winkte. Beide stellten sich zu Gregory, Blaise und Vinzent.

Wieder klatschte die Menge wie wild. Einige waren jedoch schon bei Dean und Seamus aufgestanden und dachten gar nicht daran sich wieder hinzusetzen, so begeistert waren sie.

"Dann die beiden Mädchen, die den weißen Prinzen so gern gehabt hätten. Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown, sie sind die Schreiber dieser Geschichte!"

Nun waren es die männlichen Zuschauer die den beiden Mädchen begeistert zupfiffen.

Beide Mädchen kamen strahlend her und stellten sich zu den restlichen Gryffindors, wobei sie sich verbeugten.

"Als nächstes das Paar des Dorfes. Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley!" Beide schlitterten hinein und während Hermine Küsse in die Luft warf, hob Ron jubelnd die Hände.

Nun stand schon mehr als die Hälfte des Publikums.  
Hermine flüsterte zu Ron "Halb Hogwarts klatscht grad nur für uns" Er gab ihr daraufhin Küss.

"Gut, das waren nun fast alle. Es fehlen noch zwei Schüler, die hier die Hauptrolle gespielt haben, doch zu erst nenn ich mich. Ich bin Pansy Parkinson, die Erzählerin dieser Geschichte!"

"Pansy wir lieben dich!" schrieen einige Slytherin Jungs. (Natürlich auch Gryffindor, aber die sind jetzt mal unwichtig, by bone ;D hdl)

Damit schritt sie auf die Seite der Slytherin.

"Nun die letzten beiden HARRY POTTER UND DRACO MALFOY, der Schwarze und der Weiße Prinz!" rief Pansy und mit lautem Applaus, der viel lauter als der für die anderen Charakter, schlitterten Draco und Harry hinaus und stellten sich jeweils auf ihre Seite, wobei sie nun genau nebeneinander standen.

Nun standen alle, eingeschlossen den Lehrern, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, die sich zuvor etwas zurück gehalten hatten. Minerva McGonagall wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

Harry bemerkte ein blendendes Blitzlichtgewitter und versuchte den Ursprung zu finden. Colin Creevey lächelte ihn an, winke ihm zu und machte weiter mit den Fotos.

Man sah nun deutlich, welche Schüler was gespielt hatten, denn ihre Kleidung zeigte deutlich, welche Farbe sie hatten, nur die Farbe Dracos und Harrys war die neue.

"Wie sie sehen sind wir bunt gemischt, ab Draco beginnt Slytherin, aber Harry die Gryffindors! Dies war nun unser Projekt und wir hoffen es hat euch allen gefallen!"

Damit verbeugten sich alle 15 Siebtklässler.

Lauter Applaus ertönte und der Schulleiter trat vor.

"Ich muss schon sagen, in meiner ganzen Laufbahn ist mir so etwas nie im Leben passiert. So sehr ich versuchte Gryffindor und Slytherin zu vereinen, um so schlechter ging es. Dieses Projekt war für euch ein voller Erfolg. Wenn ich euere Häuser ansehe, merke ich, ihr habt dieses Projekt ernst genommen, vielmehr, als zwei andere Häuser. Hätten sie es nur halb so gut gerafft wie ihr, sie währen weit gekommen. Es war ein gutes Tun, euch die Freiheit dieses Projekts zu geben. Seit euch gewiss, eure Noten wird dies nur aufbessern!"

Alle 15 strahlten sich an, wobei Harry und Draco sich umarmten und küssten. Dean und Seamus schlugen die Hände zusammen und Pansy zeigte den Daumen nach oben.

_jetzt kommt noch ein kleiner Epilog und ihr habt es geschafft eure Matjes_


	3. Epilog

_So der kurze und kleine Epilog eure Harry-chan_

**

* * *

Epilog**

Nun das war die Geschichte die Harry und Draco zusammen brachte. Ihr hättet nicht geglaubt, dass ich das durchlasse oder? Und dass ich auch noch eine solche Rolle spiele, damit Harry keine Mädchen bekommt? Ich denke, damit müsst ihr euch abfinden. Ich hoffe allgemein gefiel euch die Geschichte, die ich euch erzählte und auch, dass ich das Projekt genau hinein brachte. Ihr hättet mich doch eh erwürgt, hätte ich es nicht getan oder?

Also seit froh und nun ein Fröhliches Weihnachten, eure Ginevra Molly Weasley, die Erzählerin dieser Geschichte.

_

* * *

Mir fällt ein Irgendwo in der Story hat meine Sis die Beta gelesen hat ein Kommi hinterlassen, denkt euch nichts dabei XP._

_So ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte gefallen - Und ihr kommentiert fleisig, was sich bessern sollte, was ihr gut fandet und was ihr schlecht fandet. Ich bin für alles offen und nun_

_wünsche ich _**_EUCH ALLEN EIN FRÖHLICHES WEIHNACHTEN HAPPY X-MAS ! _**

_eure Harry-chan_


End file.
